Succumb to Me
by lilacblossom
Summary: After a near death experience, Hinata realizes the return of her life comes with a price: to stay alive, she must act as a succubus! And to complicate things even further, her Ecchi Spirit Guide, Jiraiya, starts giving her specific targets! Will she have the drive to collect enough energy until she's free again? Or will her shy nature literally be the death of her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea popped into my head while I was listening to a rather explicit song…hehe. I hope at least a few people will enjoy it. Pleeease review if you have the time **** I'm still new to this whole writing thing and reviews serve as reassurance that I am doing something right. Thank you in advance!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

Hinata Hyuuga rushed through the Leaf Village trying to reach the gates before dawn. Today was her first A-Rank mission and she did not want to start off on a bad foot by being late. The only reason she was slightly behind was because she forgot she had to stop at the local supply shop. With the Invasion of Pain still being a relatively recent event, she still had not reacquired a lot of her previous possessions.

Even though she felt late, she was actually pretty early as she was the only one there. Within the next twenty minutes, the rest of her team for the mission trickled in.

Shikamaru looked over his mission scroll to ensure everyone was present before he began to speak, "Well, I suppose everyone knows why we are here, right?" he watched as Hinata, Ino, and Kiba nodded their heads, "The mission is basically a search and rescue. The Daimyo's grandson is being held for ransom and he wants him back. How troublesome."

The group headed out with no particular formation. It would take half a day to reach the town the kidnappers were reported as occupying. The trip was rather uneventful and it didn't take long to sniff out their target once they reached the pathetic excuse for a town.

* * *

"Yea, he's definitely here," Kiba proclaimed, having memorized the target's scent from a sample they were given.

Shikamaru nodded his head before turning to Hinata, "Can you tell us exactly which floor and room he is being held captive?" The foursome was currently perched on a rooftop near the abandoned looking building.

"Hai…he is on the fourth floor…it is actually one big room and he's in a chair in the center," Hinata concentrated on the area, byakugan activated, "There are several guards. Definitely shinobi. They are everywhere!"

Ino looked at her male best friend, "I can get past them all. My mind-transfer jutsu can easily-"

"No." Shikamaru cut her off, "Your duty here is as a medic. We can not risk putting you in any unnecessary danger," the male closed his eyes briefly and considered all of their current options, "We have no option that doesn't involve confrontation. Listen carefully…"

Shikamaru proceeded to tell them the plan: He will use explosives to blow out a wall on the left of the building while Kiba and Hinata will enter from the right and grab the victim during the confusion. An immediate retreat will follow.

The plan was performed flawlessly with minimal combat involved. Kiba had the Daimyo's grandson on his back as the group escaped the area. However, they were being pursued.

"Five at two o'clock, three at ten o'clock, and one quickly approaching at seven o'clock!" Hinata frantically informed her team as they were slowly becoming surrounded.

The shinobi fought off their combatants with only an average amount of difficulty. The battle was dwindling down as one of the thugs suddenly ran right into Hinata's line of attack. She slammed a gentle fist directly into his chest but was surprised as the man suddenly threw his arms around her and screamed.

"YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!" the man did a hand sign and suddenly…

_BOOM._

Shikamaru, Kiba, and Ino watched in horror as the thug blew himself up while holding their indigo-haired teammate. The explosion wasn't overbearingly large and Ino ran to the girl as soon as the smoke cleared.

"Hinata!" Ino put her hand over her mouth at the scene in front of her. The blast was mostly concentrated on her upper body, causing the girl's chest to be split open. Her breasts were distorted and her left arm was half blown off. Her skin was scorched badly and Ino immediately went to work on her healing.

Kiba and Shikamaru could only watch as Ino's green chakra poured into the girl. However, it was too late.

"No! No! I won't lose you!" Ino continued to work over her as tears flowed from her eye sockets, "I'm a better medic-nin now! You can't die the way Asuma-sensei did! I promise I'll save you!"

Hinata's world slowly faded away as her heartbeat came to a standstill. Ino was still healing her lifeless body as Shikamaru kneeled next to her trying in vain to get her to stand.

"No…I can't leave her like this, Shika," Ino held back sobs as she continued to work, "I don't care if it doesn't matter…I won't leave her like this." Shikamaru turned his attention to Kiba, who was currently in shock.

"Hinata…" the word escaped his lips unconsciously. This just couldn't be true. Him, Shikamaru, and the now conscious young man they had just rescued all watched as Ino restored Hinata's body almost to a state that looked as if she hadn't just died in an explosion. The blonde wanted her friend's body to be as beautiful as ever, no matter how much chakra it cost her.

* * *

Hinata felt as if she was floating. She opened her eyes and sure enough, she was currently floating in an endless void. There were specks and blobs of color here and there, almost like a galaxy pattern. The girl had a very vague recollection of a mission and a battle, but nothing truly concrete. She tilted her body to a position she believed to be upright before a bodiless voice began to address her.

**This is not your time child.**

'_Who's there?' _Hinata could hear her voice resounding through the area despite the fact she had not moved her lips.

**The fate's design has been interrupted. You should not be here.**

'_Who are you? Am I…dead?'_

**Your life holds value. Your time on earth is not finished. There is still much you are destined to do.**

'_Destined…._?'

_**We cannot give her life back to her.**_

**We can give her a temporary life force.**

_**She will need to sustain it by unnatural means.**_

**With enough energy, her life force will become strong enough to exist independently.**

_**Very well.**_

'_I am_…_very confused.'_

**Hinata Hyuuga, we will breathe life back into you. However, it is up to you to sustain this life until you are fully alive once again.**

'_What do you mean?' _Hinata once again felt the sensation of fading away, _'Please tell me! I do not understand,' _Light suddenly engulfed her surroundings.

* * *

"I can take her body back," Kiba took a few steps away from his fellow two shinobi. The three had gathered a few feet away from their fallen comrade's corpse, "You two need to finish this mission," He nodded towards the Daimyo's son.

Shikamaru had a cigarette in his mouth as he gave the Inuzuka permission to deviate from the mission. He had long ago learned to control his emotions as a shinobi but still allowed his teammates a fair while to mourn. Ino was next to him still sniffling.

Things were quiet for a while until a loud noise suddenly sounded from the body on the ground.

It was a gasp! Hinata had gasped for air!

Kiba was over her body in an instant, head pressed against her chest, "She's alive! Oh Kami, she's fucking alive!"

Shikamaru's eyes bulged to unnatural limits and Ino suddenly dropped to her knees and crawled to her fellow kunoichi.

"H-Hinata?" Ino's voice was very hesitant and unsure.

"Ino-ch-chan…." Hinata's eyes fluttered open, "What happened?"

Ino let out a squeal as her eyes spilled fresh tears, this time tears of joy, "You were dead! And now you're back! You were dead, Hinata!"

"D-Dead?" the girl didn't remember a thing.

The Daimyo's grandson shuffled his feet, feeling out of place as the four shinobi shared a moment. He was extremely relieved when some of his grandfather's men showed up.

"The Leaf Village is always reliable! Our Lord became anxious and sent us to assess the situation. We will take the young Lord from here," one of the men spoke before handing a large sum of money to Shikamaru.

"We are happy to be of service," Shikamaru assured the man, but not without mumbling 'how troublesome' under his breath.

The group began the trek back to Konoha with Hinata riding on top of Akamaru. She still felt a bit weak from her literal out of body experience.

* * *

Word spread fast about Hinata's "return to life." Ino was hailed as a hero, her refusal to give up healing her comrade deemed inspirational. Tsunade herself visited Hinata in the hospital to oversee her physical, looking for clues on how her heart could have restarted after so long.

Hinata was grateful to be alive but couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching her, or rather, _something_. She was required to spend the night in the hospital for observation. When she was finally alone after all of the attention she was receiving, Hinata was shocked to hear another voice in the room.

"Yoooo, Hinata!"

Hinata's eyes snapped opened.

"My, my, have you grown!"

Hinata's face began to falter.

"Tell me, how does it feel to be alive? I think I've forgotten!" an obnoxious laugh followed after this.

Hinata propped herself up on her shoulders and stared straight ahead. The Toad Sage Jiraiya was standing at the foot of her hospital bed. She blinked with a bit more force than necessary to clear her vision. One of the Legendary Sannin was still standing at the end of her hospital bed. Hinata brought her hands up to her face to rub her eyes. Naruto-kun's _dead sensei_ was _still_ standing at the end of her hospital bed!

Jiraiya walked around to the left side of her bed, "Okay, kid. I gave you enough time to get over the shock."

"Y-You can't be r-real," Hinata stared at him dumbly.

"Well, I'm not physically real, but trust that my spiritual form is still very much real."

"Spiritual….form?"

"Now you're catching on! You see, I'm a spirit." Jiraiya crossed his arms as he gave her one of his lecherous smirks.

"You're a…a…ghost!?" Hinata's last word came out so high that in was nearly incoherent.

Jiraiya frowned at her, "That word is so degrading. I don't go around moaning and haunting people."

"…Sorry," Leave it to Hinata to somehow insult a dead person and then apologize for it, "J-Jiraiya-sama, why are you…here?"

"Here as in this world or here as in in front of you?"

"Both, I guess"

Jiraiya took a seat on her bed, not interrupting the mattress physically in any way, and began his explanation, "Well, you see, I can't exactly move on because my job is incomplete. As long as the shinobi world is in danger and the Child of Prophesy hasn't fulfilled his role, I can not peacefully rest."

Hinata nodded her head as he continued, "I do not interfere in this world in any way, only dropping in to observe every once in a while. However, once I learned you had passed on and come back, I decided to appear before you. You have been allowed to see me specifically.

"It is destiny that you will in someway greatly help the Child of Prophesy in his time of need. Bringing him back from considering a path of darkness. Therefore, I am here to assist you from dying again."

"Ano…" Hinata averted her eyes before speaking, "Am I truly that weak that I need a spirit to help me stay alive?"

"No, no! Don't look at it that way. I am here to assist you in gathering the energy you need to strengthen your life force! It is very fragile right now."

"My life force?"

"Yes, yes!" Jiraiya nodded his head enthusiastically, "You need to feed on the life force of others for the time being or else you will die again. I'm not sure how long you will need to do this, but it won't be forever."

Somehow, the word 'feed' did not sit very well with Hinata. Seeing her unease, Jiraiya continued.

"You won't have to kill someone and steal their life or anything like that! Rather, you've been given a new ability to extract a small amount of it from various individuals," Jiraiya began to frown. How on earth can he word this without causing the to girl pass out?

"H-How?" Hinata inquired.

A brief pause.

"Sex." Jiraiya figured explaining it as simple as possible was the best thing to do, "Having sex with a male will allow you to absorb some of their excess life energy."

Hinata was in shock. What did he just say?

Jiraiya let out a sigh, "If you don't fill yourself, you will die."

The Hyuuga was a bit on the fence about what he meant by _fill_ herself, "Is there no other way?"

"Unfortunatly, no. I know this hard to grasp but it is very important. Think of yourself as a….succubus," Jiraiya briefly paused before continuing, "Yea, yea, that's right! A succubus. Sex is the key to your survival right now. The sooner you gather enough energy, the sooner you can stop sleeping around." The Sannin immediately regretted his words.

"S-S-Sleeping around?" Hinata's voice once again got high beyond recognition.

"Well, uh….yea. You can't take from only one person because you could easily drain them and they will die, essentially. So engaging more than person is necessary. However, it is possible to erase your victim's memory so you'll be able to save yourself without gaining a reputation," Jiraiya was happy to see the girl relax a bit, if only a just a bit, "He'll wake up the next day thinking he had a wet dream about you or something. That's all it will feel like, a dream."

"As much as I want to live….I do not believe I can do that," Hinata looked down, "Why would any boy want to sleep with me?"

Jiraiya gave her a big lecherous grin, "THAT, my dear girl, is why I'm here! You'll be getting laid every night with my help!"

Hinata wished he would using phrases such as 'getting laid'.

"I'm going to guide you through all of this!" Jiraiya stood up and put his fist over his heart, "I won't let you die!"

The Hyuuga nodded her head, "T-Thank you."

"Ahhh, don't mention it!" he scratched his nose, "I think I'm going to enjoy this actually."

Hinata didn't even bother herself to feel uncomfortable from his perverted look. This is something she probably needs to get used to and fast.

"Now, on to business," Jiraiya sat down once again and suddenly turned gravely serious, "With your current energy level, you may need to feed within the next three days."

"S-So soon!"

"Yea, well, there was only so much power you could be given to reenter this world with. Is there anyone you can think of who will be easy to bed immediately?"

Hinata looked at her hands as she thought to herself. She couldn't just sleep with _anyone_. She was a virgin and she wanted her first time to be special with someone she loved.

'_Naruto-kun….'_

"Well?"

"Oh, um….there's only one person I t-truly want to give my v-v-virginity to, but that's impossible. I confessed to him recently but he has yet to even acknowledge it," she said somberly.

"How exactly did this confession go?" Jiraiya gave the girl a sad look. He knew too well the pain of rejection, "That is important."

"He was fighting the leader of Akatsuki. He got pinned to the ground so I jumped in and told him how I felt. He hasn't responded…."

Realization hit the Pervy Sage, "Naruto!"

"Y-Yes…" The blush that was already present on her face darkened.

"You should know that I know Naruto like the back of my hand! I can help y-"

"No!" Hinata started waving her hands in front of herself, "I-I just can't! I'm not r-ready. I feel as if sex with a stranger would be easier for me to handle!...I would never with a stranger, however…"

Jiraiya furrowed his eyebrows before suddenly perking up, "Oh! You must want to be more skilled before that! I understand. Let's start small then. A teammate, maybe?"

Hinata looked up at the spirit. She never believed sex as a 'skill' but now that she thought about it, it probably could be considered one, "I suppose I could try for a teammate…" If not Naruto, then one of them could also be considered worthy of her 'special gift'.

"Well, that's it then!" Jiraiya stood up, "Get some rest now, Hinata. We have a big day tomorrow…" His voice trailed off as his body dissipated before her eyes.

Hinata lowered her head to her pillow and rolled onto her side, _'Maybe I'll wake up and this will all be a dream'._

Using that thought as leverage, Hinata forced herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know if this is worth continuing.**

**Please note that this fic will include a lot of sex. Some of it might be described while others will just be grazed over. My last fanfiction got flamed because some ppl were offended by the sexual affair of the two main characters even though that was clearly described as being the PLOT. So I'm telling you now, if sex with more than one partner offends you, don't bother reading any future updates.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Nor do I own any songs that may be mentioned at the beginning of each chapter.**

* * *

**_"You and me, baby, ain't nothin' but mammals, / So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel" – Bloodhound Gang_**

**Succumb to Me**

**Chapter Two: Kiba**

Hinata's discharge from the hospital the next morning was uneventful. The Hyuugas sent her caretaker, Ko, to pick her up and escort her home. On any other occasion, Hinata would be upset that her father didn't bother to check on his eldest daughter who had reportedly returned from the dead, but unfortunately, she had more pressing matters to worry about….

Jiraiya appeared before her almost immediately after she woke up. She had to drown out his lewd comments about the female nurses as they were taking her vitals. Her walk home with Ko _and_ the invisible Sannin was rather complicated as she would accidently respond to Jiraiya out loud, earning herself odd looks from Ko. So, she resigned to just listening to him as he spoke next to her.

"Getting this over with as soon as possible is the most responsible thing," Jiraiya advised her, "You don't want to end up two days from now dying with no one you can go to."

Hinata blushed slightly, causing her fellow Hyuuga to question if she was feeling well, "O-Oh! I'm fine, Ko-san…I'm just a little tired," she gave the older male a small smile.

"Alright, Hinata-sama," Ko decided to ignore the rest of her odd behavior. If she did not want to tell him, he was not going to pry.

Hinata nodded anxiously as she peeked to her left for Jiraiya to continue.

"Decide which teammate would be easier to bed. Don't bother with any worries about consequences, remember that he will not remember a thing."

Hinata's lips parted slightly before she closed her mouth and blushed some more. Jiraiya was becoming slightly frustrated with her timidity.

He let out a sigh, "Well, I suppose I should tell you a few…important things," he turned deathly serious as Hinata tensed up slightly, "There are a few requirements for everything to go smoothly. One, the male will have to orgasm for you to get the best results."

Hinata let out an 'eep' as she suddenly halted in her step and gaped at the invisible spirit.

"Hinata-sama! Should I inform Hiashi-sama that you are still not well?" Ko asked with a voice of concern and annoyance at the same time.

"N-No, Ko-san!" Hinata assured the man, "But, ano….I just remembered I have some business to take care of so if you would excuse me…." She held her hands behind her back and looked down.

Ko looked reluctant but agreed anyway. Hinata briskly walked away until she found a secluded area to address her spirit guide. She jumped to the rooftop of a still under-construction building and immediately asked the white haired male to continue.

"You have to make him orgasm or your energy absorption will be ineffective. A sexual release is the easiest way to extract life force without directly hurting the individual," Jiraiya explained as he sat cross-legged in front of the young girl.

"W-Well, that shouldn't be difficult, right?" Hinata spoke uneasily.

"Theoretically, no. But…" Jiraiya closed his eyes momentarily before finishing, "If you do not succeed at this, then their memory will remain intact. They will remember everything they've done with you and you will get no energy. This must be avoided at all costs."

Hinata has always been warned about being 'pressured into sex' by her peers. However, this was pressure of a whole new kind. Her sexual performance is of dire importance. She could already feel her morale crumbling under this new pressure. The pressure to pleasure efficiently.

"Hinata," Jiraiya spoke after giving the girl time to process everything he had said, "I can not stress enough how important this is. I may seem like a carefree guy, but this is no light matter. I take all of my missions very seriously and right now my mission is to keep you alive."

"I-I know! I…I can do this. If my life is truly important to the f-future of the shinobi world, this is something I am willing to do," Hinata tried her best to muster up new determination, "However, Jiraiya-sama, I am still unsure on how to do this. I'm not exactly confident or a seductress by any means."

Jiraiya stared at his charge thoughtfully before giving her an encouraging smile, "Well, Hinata. The best way to learn is to do! This has always been my philosophy," the man stood up, "You can study ninja theory for hours but if you don't physically practice, it's pointless."

Hinata followed his lead and stood as well, waiting for further directions.

"Let's go find your teammate and you can give me a demonstration of your current skill level," Jiraiya gave her a grin before the two set off.

* * *

Hinata hadn't put much thought into which one of her teammate's she will pursue first. As she approached their usual training ground with Jiraiya in tow, her 'Ecchi Spirit Guide' as he liked to call himself, she began to realize just how extreme her new responsibility was.

Kiba noticed her first and immediately waved to her, "Oi, Hinata! Whatcha doin' here? We expected you to rest for a few days!" As the girl closed the distance between them, Kiba couldn't help but to think back to her 'death'.

Shino heard about it in great detail from Kiba himself and it still amazed him how Hinata looked as if she were never injured.

"K-Kiba-kun, Shino-kun," Hinata nodded happily at both of them, though on the inside she was mentally sweating.

Jiraiya scrutinized both of the males before throwing his hand over his face, "_These_ are your choices?" _'Poor girl…'_

Hinata's brows furrowed at the dead man's comment but otherwise, she ignored him. The team took turns lightly sparring with each other for the next two hours. All three of them knew training like this was useless but neither male wanted to stress Hinata out with a strenuous session. She did not complain.

The threesome were now sitting on the ground as Kiba ranted about some 'whack' experience he had at the new dumpling shop. Apparently, he still had trouble accepting that dogs were not welcome in all establishments. Shino was most likely ignoring him while Hinata was paying attention to someone completely different.

"I know you don't want to lead either of them on in front of the other," Jiraiya had vanished for a long while before returning to oversee Hinata's experience, "Pick your target and then ditch the third wheel!"

Hinata desperately wished she could communicate with the Sannin telepathically. She needed to tell him that she couldn't do this. That she had no idea how to get one of them alone. That she didn't know the first thing about the flirting. That these two were practically brothers to her and she subconsciously felt bad about choosing one over the other.

"Gee…does this guy ever shut up?" Jiraiya was sitting on top of a training post with his elbow on his knee and his chin in his palm, observing the Inuzuka with a look of annoyance.

Kiba always has been the outspoken one on their team. Always ready to try new things while his other teammates were always apprehensive about his methods. If she had a chance with either of them, it was Kiba. Yea, Kiba…

"Uh…" Hinata coughed slightly in discomfort, "So, what now?" The Hyuuga could not suppress her blush at the awkward thoughts in her head.

Kiba raised an eyebrow at her, "Well, I don't know. Do you have somewhere to be or something?"

"N-No…I just…um…" Hinata began to grip the grass under her hand.

Shino looked towards his female companion, "Are you well, Hinata? Because, you seem very uneasy." Kiba's face twitched at his friend's annoying speech pattern.

"You don't need to give us a 'because' with everything you say!"

"Instead of worrying about me, we should both focus on Hinata. Because-"

"Shut up!" Kiba was now yelling at the bug user.

Jiraiya was slowly getting more and more aggravated. Honestly, did this guy every shut up? He's worse than Naruto.

"K-Kiba-kun," Hinata addressed her friend, "Please don't be angry with Shino-kun. However, I am very much well. Thank you for your concern, Shino-kun," She smiled at her other teammate.

Shino frowned to himself, still worried on why she looked so pale and distracted.

Kiba couldn't help but grin at the girl, "Okay, Hinata. Just for you," he stood up and dusted himself off, "I'm leaving now if we're done. Ja ne."

Hinata watched as he waved his arm back and walked away. Shino took his leave shortly after, leaving the girl alone with the Toad Sage. Jiraiya lowered himself to the ground and looked at the girl.

"Good job, Hinata. That flirting was so good, I could have used it as inspiration for my Icha Icha novels!" the man drawled out, obviously sarcastic.

"I d-didn't really have an opportunity!" Hinata _never_ made excuses for herself. But in this case, the odds really were against her.

"You'll just visit him tonight then," Jiraiya lifted his hand as he continued, "You won't have any previously built up advantage, but I think you can pull it off since you two are teammates."

Hinata was horrified, "I c-can't just show up at Kiba-kun's house and make have s-s-s-sex with me!"

"He seems wild. He might enjoy a good fling. I have a character similar to him in my second novel. The feral sex fiend!"

"K-Kiba-kun is not a sex fiend!"

"Well, of course _you_ wouldn't know. You're his innocent teammate, he would never show that side to you," Jiraiya suddenly had a blush accompanied with a lecherous grin as he continued, "My, oh my! Every male has that fantasy of the shy vixen that opens up to him and shows her sexual prowess! Begging him to caress her body and putting her mouth on his-"

Hinata promptly fainted.

Jiraiya glared at the girl's unconscious figure through half-lidded eyes, "Dammit, kid."

* * *

"Hinata-sama?" The Hyuuga slowly opened her eyes, "Hinata-sama?" She felt a hand holding her back up, "Wake up."

Hinata looked into the eyes of her older cousin. His face was expressionless as always but she could also see Tenten standing over the two of them with her hands on her hips and a concerned look on her face.

_'Great, they probably think I'm so weak,' _Hinata had no motivation to get up so she simply closed her eyes once again and continued to let her cousin support her.

"Wake up, kid!"

The sudden, loud voice caused Hinata to jerk her body upwards and look towards the source. Jiraiya was standing over her with his hands around his mouth yelling. Neji and Tenten were very disturbed by her sudden abrupt action.

"Hinata-sama, are you well?" Neji asked the kunoichi. This must have been the twelfth time she was asked this question today!

Hinata rolled to the left, her body hitting the ground ungracefully as she fell out of her cousin's arms, and rose to her feet before taking off in a run, "B-Bye, Neji-niisan and Tenten-san!"

Tenten looked at the girl's retreating form in disbelief before addressing her teammate, "What was that about?"

"No idea. Perhaps she is still weak from her last mission," Neji stood and shook his head.

"Oh, yeah…I heard her injury was really gruesome. You can't even tell! Ino really is a good medic!" Tenten never missed an opportunity to praise a fellow kunoichi. Neji grunted at her, a signal the conversation was over.

"You need to lighten up, kid! It's just sex," Jiraiya put simply.

Hinata, never one to use 'just' and 'sex' in the same sentence, had her head in her hands as she sat on a bench, "Jiraiya-sama, I can't do this. I may as well die now."

"Hinata," Jiraiya stood in front of her with a grim expression, "You have to try. If you truly cannot do it, you'll just die. You have nothing else to lose." Of course she would have nothing else to lose, dying would make her lose everything!

"I know that…." Hinata lifted her head from her hands, "I will try. With Kiba-kun."

"That's the spirit!" Jiraiya was grinning now, "How's about you invite yourself over for dinner at that big mouth's house?"

"Ano…I don't think I can face Tsume-san knowing I'm trying to manipulate her son into sexual intercourse," Hinata informed him.

Jiraiya sighed, "Well then, I'll be back around nine tonight. Do something productive until then. Fix yourself up."

"W-Wait!"

"Hm?"

"I don't know anything about what men want!" Hinata told him desperately.

Jiraiya puffed out a sigh again, "You know, they have special kunoichi lessons for this kind of stuff. You could easily request-"

"N-No!" the girl looked appalled by his suggestion, "And have people thinking I want to become _that_ kind of a kunoichi? And Anko-san teaches those lessons! She would tell Kurenai sensei for sure if I-"

"Okay, I get it," the Sage was at his wit's end, "A female friend will suffice. However, you may not need to try that hard for this one. You know him well enough, I believe."

True…

"See ya, kiddo!" the spirit dissipated.

Hinata looked upwards at the sun's position, she still had several hours before her first great test.

_'I just want to get this over with…'_

* * *

Nightfall came a bit too quickly for Hinata's taste. Her family dinner was even more awkward than usual since she didn't try to start any conversation. No one else in the family ever tried.

"Hinata," Hiashi's eyes shifted towards his eldest daughter.

_'He's going to ask me if I'm well…'_

"Are you well?" Yep….

"H-Hai, chichiue," Hinata smiled for her father.

The rest of the meal passed in silence.

Once Hinata got back to her room, she locked her shoji door and entered 'mission mode', as she decided to think of it as. She never realized just how boring her undergarments were. White panties, white brassieres. Nothing different or interesting. She plopped down on her futon as she thought about how unprepared she was for something of this caliber.

She waddled on her knees towards her dresser and opened the bottom drawer. She pulled out an unopened, unused makeup kit she received for a birthday once. The squares and circles of powders, gels, and colors confused greatly her so she quickly threw it back into the drawer.

Next, she went over to her vanity and picked up a half full perfume bottle. The scent would probably aggravate Kiba's nose so she immediately put that down as well.

_'Kiba-kun…' _Hinata still couldn't believe she has to seduce her teammate. Her thoughts continued to wander as she decided to take a shower.

Stepping out of her private bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her body and still damp hair, Hinata immediately felt another presence.

"Woah-ohhhh, kid! You're not going to have any trouble with that body!" Jiraiya was standing in the middle of her bedroom with a nosebleed.

Hinata did what came natural to her. She screamed.

A voice immediately came from outside of her shoji door, "Hinata-sama!"

"N-Neji-niisan!" Without really thinking, she slid her door open and swung her arms around her protector, "Pervet! Pervert, pervert, pervert!"

Neji awkwardly held her small frame. Did she not know she was still naked? Putting that thought aside, he immediately called out to another branch member.

"Alert Hiashi-sama that there is a peeping tom outside of the compound!"

"Hey, I resent that," Jiraiya mockingly 'told' the jounin, "My name isn't Tom." He finished with a lecherous grin.

Hinata glared daggers at the Sannin, "Thank you, Neji-niisan," she smiled as she detached herself from the male and used her now free hand to hold up her towel.

The other Hyuuga only nodded at her, "Hai, Hinata-sama." He spoke as she took a step back and slid her door closed. She needs to be more cautious with her outbursts before people discover she has hallucinations of a dead man. And now, some unfortunate lad found too close to the Compound will probably be detained for questioning on why he was 'spying' on the heiress.

"Hey, kid," Jiraiya still had his head on the other side of the door, "Does that guy have the hots for you? He's pitching quite the tent."

Hinata took the opportunity to pull a large tshirt over herself while the spirit had his back turned, "Wh-What? No! Neji is like my brother…" her voice trailed off as she began to blush.

Jiraiya let out a chuckle before pulling his head back through the wall, "His life energy is strong, you could gather a good amount from him."

"No, Jiraiya-sama," Hinata sternly said, "Besides, my focus is on Kiba-kun, remember?"

"Ah, yes."

Jiraiya was silent as the girl searched for an outfit to wear, her usual jacket and pants deemed unworthy of a booty call. She settled for a white, loose fitting robe dress with a black tie around the waist. She definitely has to expand her wardrobe before moving on to the next target.

"You ready, kid?" Jiraiya nodded approvingly at her. It was now eleven and primetime for Hinata to make her move.

"H-Hai."

"Good," he stood up from the wooden floor, "I'll stay for a short while to give you any pointers and then I'll leave to give you your privacy. Unless you want me to stay," he smirked at her.

"Ah…that wont be necessary," she felt at an odd sense of satisfaction upon seeing the Sannin begin to sulk, "Ano…no offense, Jiraiya-sama, but I don't recall you being a dating expert. You were legendary for always getting turned down."

Jiraiya didn't look the least bit insulted by her statement, "Well, actually, while it is true I wasn't very lucky with the ladies, I know _exactly_ the type of things men want. I wrote everyman's fantasy out on paper for a career!"

"That makes sense…" Hinata finished up the conversation as she opened her window and climbed out. Looking to her left at Jiraiya who phased through the wall, she led them to the Inuzuka residence.

* * *

"Kiba! Get your lazy ass down here and clean the kitchen!" Inuzuka Tsume was in a very foul mood, as usual. Dinner was over four hours ago and the kitchen table was still littered with used dishes.

"It's Hana's turn!" Kiba yelled to his mother, "I'm trying to go to sleep, by the way!" Kiba rolled his eyes as he heard his mother begin to loudly clean up, slamming dishes into the sink with so much force that most of them broke. There was no such thing as a quiet night in this household.

Kiba's ears perked up as his heightened hearing detected movement outside of his window. He sat up from bed and walked over to said window and pushed it up.

"Ohayo, Kiba-kun," a very flustered looking Hinata Hyuuga greeted him.

The unruly male was….surprised to say the least. He was still silent as he watched his female teammate climb through his bedroom window and come to stand before him.

"…Hey?" Kiba furrowed his eyebrows.

Jiraiya zoomed through the wall immediately and went to position himself behind his charge, "He's confused right now. Make him feel bad for making you feel unwelcome! Try and…purr. Say it seductively," the white haired male had written so many fictional sexual encounters in his lifetime, he was treating this as if Hinata and Kiba were two characters in one of those many scenes.

Hinata gathered up her nerve, drawing courage from the fact she wasn't alone, "Why d-do you say it like that, K-Kiba-kun? Are you not happy to see me?" She put one finger on her slightly pouted lip as she looked up at her teammate.

"No! I'm just surprised, is all," Kiba smiled at the girl, "So, what's up? Can't sleep?"

As Kiba spoke, Jiraiya was already in the process of shooting pointers to Hinata, "Pull him to the bed. And yea, tell him you can't sleep!"

Hinata blushed furiously as she grabbed Kiba's hand. She hesitated for a moment, the room slightly tensing as the male gave her a strange look. With a final nudge from her ecchi guide, she pulled Kiba to the bed and pushed him down before taking a seat next to him.

"Y-Yea, I can't sleep," Hinata's heart was now racing as she continued to blush. She couldn't even look at him at this point!

Kiba chuckled slightly, "Well, we're in the same boat then. I can't get any sleep because that demon is raging downstairs." His light mood caused Hinata to relax somewhat as she smiled and let out a giggle.

Seeing the indigo-haired girl's lost expression, Jiraiya once again stepped in, "Don't just sit there and joke around! Do something. Rub his arm and talk dirty. Actually, just repeat everything I say, got it?"

Hinata gave a ghost of a nod as Jiraiya began giving her lines, "K-Kiba-kun, maybe you can help me get some sleep tonight."

"Uhhh….Hinata?" Kiba lightly blushed as the girl ran her hand down his arm before placing it on his right shoulder to force his body to face her.

"I, uh…" Hinata lifted her legs onto the bed and supported herself on her knees as she leaned in slightly, still taking heed to Jiraiya's instructions, "Really want you, Kiba-kun," Hinata mentally cursed the Pervy Sage for making her say such a straight forward line.

"…"

"What's wrong?" Hinata was repeating Jiraiya's words only a fraction of a second after he said them, "Are you reje-jecting me, Kiba-kun?"

Kiba suddenly pushed her hand away and stood up, "I don't know what the hell has gotten into you but you're being really weird right now." He walked over to the window and stood with his back to her.

"B-But….Kiba-kun!" Hinata was genuinely upset that he rejected her advances like that. Things just got personal! "Is there something wr-wrong with me?"

Jiraiya was suddenly in her face, "No! Don't turn into a desperate and insecure whiny chick! That's a sure way to drive men away."

Hinata stood up and walked straight through Jiraiya, wrapping her arms around Kiba from behind, "Did I do something wrong?" Hinata was panicking on the inside. If she didn't successfully bed her teammate, he would remember the entire ordeal and things would be awkward between them forever!

"No, but…I don't understand why you're here or what you want." Kiba confessed.

Jiraiya, not too happy about being ignored, decided to stop playing nice, "Look, kid. I'm not holding your hand anymore. Just tell him you want to have sex and get this over with!"

Hinata flipped her head to the left to glare at her guide.

"Don't give me that look! You're taking too long trying to make him want you. Just be straightforward and tell him you're horny. No man would turn down an open and willing girl."

The chuunin was slightly pissed that the spirit lost faith in her ability to make men want to bone her of their own accord. She refused to demand sex like some desperate whore; she wanted him to initiate it!

"Kiba-kun," she pulled her arms back and turned her teammate towards her, "I'm here because I want to be w-with you tonight!" Hinata nestled her nose against his neck.

_'That's it, kid….' _Jiraiya took some steps back until he was in the opposite corner of the room, _'Make me proud!'_

Kiba raised his arms and placed his hands on either side of the girl in front of him, "I can't tell if you really can't sleep or if you're coming on to me right now."

"You decide…" Hinata blushed and looked down, immediately looking back up after noticing the bulge in her teammate's pants. She was starting to have second doubts again….

The Inuzuka decided to just act on instinct moved in for a kiss, Hinata awkwardly reciprocating. He twisted the two of them around as he deepened the kiss, Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and began to actually enjoy it before the Sannin decided to interrupt.

"Well, well," Jiraiya took a few steps forward so he was directly in Hinata's line of vision from over Kiba's shoulder, "Now we're getting somewhere! Now I just need to make sure you don't back out of the actual sex part!"

Hinata gently lowered her arm from Kiba's neck and flipped the Sage off, "Ooh, feisty," he said as he went back to the corner.

Kiba backed up until he fell back onto the bed with Hinata still standing over him, "What do you want to do, Hinata?"

The girl regarded her teammate with a blush as she pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him, resuming their kiss. That should answer his question.

Jiraiya watched with intense interest as the pair slowly undressed. He untied her robe and she pulled off his pajama pants in return. Kiba reached his hands behind her to unhook her bra before she suddenly stopped him.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked, silently worried that maybe he crossed the line.

"Um…" Hinata turned her head slightly and coughed, a sign that Jiraiya can take his leave now.

"Oh come on, kid! You can't leave me like this!" the Sannin was pinching his nose to halt the bleeding, "I still need to make sure you're doing everything right!"

Hinata leaned down to give Kiba a kiss while raising her arm at the same time, pointing her finger towards the wall.

"Fine, fine," Jiraiya surrendered as he phased through the wall she indicated to give the pair their privacy.

Kiba successfully unhooked the Hyuuga's bra and his eyes widened at what he saw. Was she really hiding all of this under that jacket?

Hinata suddenly felt very vulnerable with her guide gone. She was forced to remember that she was still the same inexperienced virgin as always despite the fact she successfully handled her own in that intense makeout session.

"We don't have to do this if you're not comfortable," Kiba informed her, staring straight into her eyes. She inwardly cringed at how he so surely made it sound as if she had a choice.

The lavender-eyed girl gave him a timid smile before urging him to continue.

* * *

Hinata crept through her bedroom window in the early hours of the morning and closed it shut before leaning her back against it.

"I know you're here," Hinata whispered to the darkness.

Jiraiya materialized on top of her futon, head propped up on his hand and elbow as he laid on his side, "Well? How was it?"

Hinata gave him a thoughtful look before smiling, "I feel…better. I guess I truly was weak and unwell earlier because now I feel revitalized."

"Life energy has that effect on you," Jiraiya gave a lecherous smirk, "But I think you know what I'm actually interested in."

The Hyuuga tried her hardest not to roll her eyes as she lowered herself onto her futon, sitting on her knees with the spirits legs passing right through her, "I'm sore…if that's what you want to know."

Jiraiya sat up and crossed his legs in front of her, "Well, of course, you were a virgin," Hinata subconsciously frowned at his use of past tense, "I would hope he went easy on you."

"Well…I didn't really become sore until we started doing it doggy style."

A loud squeal of perverted excitement sounded throughout the dead quiet Hyuuga Compound. However, this particular perverted squeal was only heard by Hinata.

* * *

The very next morning, Kiba recovered from his slumber very dazed and confused. The first thing he noticed was that his pajama pants were across the room and he also noticed that he woke up incredibly late.

"It's already noon….that really was some sleep," Kiba mumbled to himself. Suddenly becoming aware of his morning wood, the appendage caused him to remember bits and pieces of his dream, "Hinata, huh? At least I think…"

"Kiba!" Tsume damn near kicked his bedroom door down, "You lazy good for nothing ba-"

Tsume cut off as she began to sniff the air. Her face immediately turned to digust, "Really, Kiba!? Masurbating in my house!?"

"Wh-What are you talking about-"

The Inuzuka matriarch kicked her son out of his bed, "Don't lie! What are you, twelve? Get up and wash your sheets! At least have the dignity to not make a mess! Everyone here can smell that, in case you forgot!"

Kiba was a very confused soul as his domineering mother continued to yell at him for some unknown reason.

**End Chapter Two**

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review, please! You can't do one and not the other :)**

**Special thanks to Guest Darla and KabeHinata-lover2 for reviewing and giving me the motivation to continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Read and Review please **** you guys are my motivation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters**

* * *

"**Baby, tonight's the night I let you know, / Baby, tonight's the night we lose control. Baby, tonight you need that, / Tonight, believe that, / Tonight, I'll be the Best. You. Ever. Had." – John Roger Stephens**

**Succumb to Me**

**Chapter Three: Sai…?**

After the pervious night's escapade, Hinata felt refreshed and at peace as she slowly got ready to start her day. A little boost in life energy can go a long way, she hadn't even realized how groggy she had been for most of the day before. Hinata slipped on her ninja sandals and left her room to begin the trek to her team's usual training ground.

'_I guess I'll find out just how well that memory charm works,' _Hinata thought to herself as she left the compound. The girl had only taken a few steps before her favorite dead Sannin appeared next to her.

"G'Morning, kiddo," Jiraiya greeted her. Hinata chose not to respond out of fear someone may see her talking to herself, "I figured I should give you your next assignment ahead of time to give you a few days to flirt and get him to like you."

"A-Assignment? So soon? How come you get to d-decide anyway?" Hinata asked the man, taking special care to keep her lips as still as possible.

"Well, a guy like the Inuzuka doesn't have much to offer," Jiraiya began, "You will need to fill your reserves again within the next five days."

Hinata only nodded as the man continued, "And yes, I do have to choose for you. You see, certain life forces work exceptionally well when paired with specific kinds of energy. My job is to find men for you whose specific energy type will mold well with the person you fed on previous to them."

"That makes things so….complicated," Hinata confessed.

"Don't worry, I'll do my best to string all your potential candidates in such a way that the next one will always be someone you know," Jiraiya reassured his charge, "Speaking of which, your new target is Sai from Root."

Hinata couldn't conceal the shock on her face, "S-Sai? I'm not even sure if he likes g-girls!"

"He does, trust me. I'm not ruling out the possibility of him being bi, but he won't turn you down if you try hard enough. I'll meet you at training ground seven in three hours…." Jiraiya's voice trailed off as he dissipated.

Hinata uttered a farewell as she arrived at training ground eight, her team already waiting for her.

"Hinata!" Kiba looked cheerful, "Man, I had the craziest dream about you!" Hinata froze at his words.

"Dr-Dream, Kiba-kun?" she tried her hardest to feign innocence.

"Hai," the boy nodded, "Don't worry about it though. It was pretty whack."

Hinata relaxed as the boy dropped the subject.

* * *

Hinata bid her team farewell as she headed a little ways away towards training ground seven. The moment she stepped in the general vicinity, Jiraiya materialized before her.

"You could've at least gussied up some. A little lip gloss wouldn't hurt," Jiraiya said as he scrutinized her.

Feeling a bit uncomfortable with a dead person giving her makeup tips, Hinata shook her head before addressing him, "What do you want me to do, Jiraiya-sama?"

"The weirdo should be behind one of those trees sketching," Jiraiya pointed a thumb behind him towards the woods, "All you have to do is stumble upon him then make some conversation. If you're lucky, maybe you can screw him right here, right now."

Hinata blushed, "I wouldn't consider th-that lucky since I'm not mentally prepared at the m-moment," Sex with Sai was only a few steps above sex with a stranger. The two of them never associate at group functions beyond the occasional 'pass the butter' dialogue.

The lavender-eyed girl took a deep breath before wandering off into woods. Sure enough, there was Sai sitting against a tree with his sketchbook out.

"S-Sai-san! I didn't see you there," Hinata gave him a sheepish smile.

The male looked up at her inquisitively, "As a shinobi, shouldn't you always be aware of your surroundings, Hyuuga-sama?"

Jiraiya smacked his forehead, "Oh no, I didn't know you two weren't even on a first name basis!"

Well, Hinata assumed that they _could_ be familiar enough to use first names but he only chose to call her that because of her stature. As she pondered this possibility, she also made a note to ignore the obvious hit on her shinobi pride.

Hinata kneeled down to address the young man, "Call me Hinata! I thought we were friends, Sai-_kum_."

Sai suddenly perked up at the mention of the word 'friend', "Yes, we are friends," he closed his sketchbook, "I would now like to engage you in friendly conversation."

Jiraiya put his face close to the other male's, "Is this guy for real?" He turned to Hinata, "And I thought you were socially awkward, princess."

Hinata unconsciously clenched her fist at the Toad Sage's remark before answering the boy in front of her, "I would enjoy that very much, Sai-kun!"

Sai nodded, "How are you today, Hinata-sama?"

"I'm f-fine, you?"

"I am also fine."

"That's good…"

"Hai."

Jiraiya's face dead-panned, "Once again, you impress me with your incredible natural talent at flirting," he told the Hyuuga, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Hinata pretended to swat a fly away as she threw her hand through Jiraiya's face. He only looked at her mischievously as he mocked her inability to harm him.

"S-Sai-kun," Hinata blushed as she addressed the boy again, "We should hang out sometime soon," she finished up with a smile.

If Sai was shocked, confused, flattered, or any of the above, he did not show it, "Okay, Hinata-sama," he gave her his signature dry, emotionless smile, "We may go on a date tomorrow."

Hinata almost physically face planted while Jiraiya let out a howl, "This is my kinda man! He doesn't waste any time!"

"A d-d-date?" Hinata hoped she heard wrong.

Sai's expression never changed, "Is that not what you meant?"

Hinata hesitated for a moment before Jiraiya intervened, "Yes! Tell him yes! C'mon, kid, I shouldn't have to tell you this!"

"H-Hai, Sai-kun. I'm, uh…looking forward to it," the indigo-haired girl didn't even bother to hide her unease.

She waved to Sai as she quickly left the area. Once out of earshot, she turned to her Ecchi Guide, "J-Jiraiya-sama! This is entirely too much!"

"I think everything went well, actually," Jiraiya gazed at the girl with a slight frown, "Do you not see that this date will give you an advantage?"

"I-I know, but," Hinata averted her gaze, suddenly feeling guilty for raising her voice, "This is my first d-date and it doesn't even count as a real one."

Jiraiya gripped his chin and smirked at the girl, "Well, well. First date, eh?" Hinata remained silent, "This guy will probably be the only date you'll need to go on so I don't think we should focus on dating skills. Just get through it, bed him, wipe his memory, then on to the next one!"

Hinata nodded her head without looking at the Sage. He evaporated into the air and the girl was finally able to relax before walking back home for afternoon training with her father and sister.

'_I should probably buy new clothes after I'm done…'_

* * *

The next day went by as usual. Hinata and her team had a C-Rank mission to round up wild boars, which ended with her covered in mud and reeking from whatever else was mixed into that mud. She was forced to wash herself outside before entering the Compound. The entire situation had her incredibly behind in preparing for her date.

Hinata had just stepped out of the shower when Hanabi knocked on her door.

"Neechan, someone is here for you," the younger girl stated, "Chichiue wants to know why you didn't tell him you were dating."

At the mention of her father, Hinata immediately tensed. She didn't even think of the possibility of Sai _meeting_ her_ family_. She couldn't exactly erase their memories, so they will forever believe she actually went on a date with this guy because she liked him or something.

"Ano…" Hinata hesitated as she pulled her usual outfit of her closet, "Chichiue usually doesn't care about what I do with my life."

Hanabi didn't refute the statement but instead changed the topic, "You're not wearing that, are you? That pale dude is all dressed up."

Hinata froze up at the statement. Just how dressed up was 'dressed up'? She activated her byakugan and noticed the young man was wearing a button down shirt and some slacks. She immediately felt slightly bad that he seemed to be taking this date thing super seriously.

The younger Hyuuga shook her head at her sister, "Neechan, you're unbelievable," Hanabi turned to exit the room, "Wear something you bought last night."

Hinata nodded her head at the girl's back before hurriedly getting dressed. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail since it was still wet before taking a deep breath.

"Jiraiya-sama…."

The Toad Sage materialized in front of her, "Well, don't you look splendid?"

"I should have never agreed to this date!" she closed her eyes in frustration, "All I want to do is b-b-bed him and get on with my life. Th-This was not part of the plan."

Jiraiya frowned at the Hyuuga and put a hand on her shoulder, despite the fact she physically couldn't feel it, "You can do this. If you're not in a date-y mood, just find a way to get him to bring you home," he gave her a thumbs up, a wink, and a grin before phasing through her to make his way to the front room. Hinata followed suit, however, using the door.

"Hinata," Hiashi Hyuuga addressed his daughter, the pale young man with the creepy smile standing next to him, "What time will you be returning?"

"Uh…" Hinata was baffled as to why it mattered to him.

"I am aware of the appropriate time fathers wish their daughters to return home. Rest assured she will be back before then," Sai answered for her.

Hiashi and several other family members nearby stared at the boy questionably. Everything he did and said seemed so rehearsed. As if he read what to do straight out of a book. Which he probably did.

"Goodbye," Hinata waved to her family as she and her 'date' left.

Hiashi turned to his nephew, "What do you know about him?"

Neji looked taken aback before responding, "Little to nothing, Hiashi-sama."

The older man nodded and proceeded to glare at the closed door.

* * *

"Are you pleased that we are hanging out, Hinata-sama?" Sai said as he smiled at her.

"H-Hai," she smiled back at him, "I am enjoying myself very much."

Jiraiya was floating behind Hinata, "Oh yea, kid. Walking in circles around town is every guy's definition of a good time," he phased through her and then turned to look her in the face, "Ask him to show you his apartment."

Hinata whistled a short tune with more force than necessary, a sign for Jiraiya to move out of her way.

She cleared her throat, "S-Sai-kun?" she turned to her walking partner.

"Yes?"

"Where exactly do you live?" she asked as innocently as possible.

Sai's smile turned into a blank stare, "Not far from here. In one of the newly built apartment complexes."

"Oh…" Hinata's eyes flickered to her guide, pleading for advice on what to say next.

"So _now_ you want my help," Jiraiya crossed his arms, "I don't want to help you anymore." The male said childishly.

Hinata glared at the Sannin. Fine, she would do this herself then, "I would really like to see it!"

"Why?" Sai asked her quicly.

"Uh…" Hinata looked at Jiraiya, who was still walking many steps ahead of them, before answering, "Since we're fr-friends, I want to know where you live. It's only f-fair since you know where I live."

"Locating your home was not difficult," Sai said as he looked forward, "But okay. I will take you there."

'_Score!' _Hinata bit her lip to stop a victorious smirk that was creeping onto her face.

"Don't get cocky, kid," Jiraiya was by her side again, "You're still gonna need _my_ help," he said, pointing his thumb at himself with a wink.

Hinata only smiled. She had an odd sense of accomplishment.

* * *

"This is my living room," Sai showcased, extending a hand in front of him while looking at his guest, "The kitchen is merely an extension," he nodded to the right of the apartment, "That door," he pointed a finger to the left, "leads to my bedroom."

Hinata smiled up at him, "It is very nice, Sai-kun."

"Usually a tour should be concluded with refreshments," he said, "However, I was not expecting guests so I must offer you my apologies."

"Th-That's fine, Sai-kun," Hinata said unsurely. It's not like she was checking out real estate or something.

The pair awkwardly stood in the middle of the room. Jiraiya let out a questionable giggle from by the bookshelf, "He owns all three of my novels!"

Hinata looked to him in shock, the movement catching Sai's attention, "Is something wrong?"

The lavender-eyed girl looked at him before taking a few steps towards the bookshelf, "I see you really enjoy reading," she nonchalantly ran her finger over the many titles.

"Hai." Sai took a seat on an armchair that looked very unused.

"Pick this one up," Jiraiya said, indicating to volume two, "Flip it to page 36, there are some sex positions I want you to introduce him to."

Hinata blushed straightaway but did as she was told. She slid the book from its position before walking over to Sai and taking a seat on one of the arms of his chair, "Have you read this one yet?"

"Yes, but I did not find it useful," he replied to her, his emotionless smile back into place.

"Really? I am a b-big fan of this series," Hinata lied with the most convincing face ever.

Sai blushed slightly, "That is…interesting to know, Hinata-sama."

"He actually showed an emotion for once!" Jiraiya pointed at the raven-haired male as if he had just sprouted a second head, "This is good, kid!"

Jiraiya's excitement gave the girl unprecedented confidence as she decided to make her move, "I never get to do a-anything f-fun like what's in this book," she lowered herself into his lap, "You see, doesn't this look fun?"

Sai's eyes widened at the graphic picture she indicated, "I'm not sure if that is considered fun or not."

"Well then it would b-benefit both of us if we d-did it _together_" Hinata said with honeyed words and a blush.

"You wish to have sexual intercourse with me, Hinata-sama?" Sai said impassively.

His lack of emotion caused her to falter slightly, "H-Hai…"

Sai's piercing gaze searched her eyes before he smiled, "Okay." He motioned for Hinata to get up so he could stand before walking into his bedroom with no further words.

Hinata raised her eyebrow before whispering, "This is weird, Jiraiya-sama," she let her eyes move towards him.

"Yeaaa," Jiraiya agreed as he laid himself on Sai's couch, "I gotta say, kid, I wouldn't be surprised if he was into bondage."

The Hyuuga looked at him in alarm before composing herself and entering the bedroom. Once again, not having Jiraiya to watch over her made her feel vulnerable.

"You should remove your clothing, Hinata-sama," Sai suggested as he loosened his belt.

Hinata took a deep breath and proceeded to undress. She was slightly grateful she wouldn't have to go through the whole 'undress while making out' thing again. She imagined that kissing Sai would be the same as making out with a lamp.

"Are you a v-virgin, Sai-kun?" Hinata asked as she slipped her dress off.

"No," He said bluntly, "Many of my comrades enjoy paying for the company of women when we are away on missions. I have also been with a woman."

'_What type of an ANBU branch is Root?' _Hinata asked herself, slightly disturbed by the fact that such high-ranking shinobi had broken the ninja code regarding women and missions.

"Hinata-sama?" Sai called to her.

"O-Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking abou-" her speech suddenly broke off as she stared at the hanging object between his legs. She realized that feeling a cock in the dark and seeing a cock in the light were two very different experiences.

The male sat down on the bed and stared at his companion. Hinata blushed as she pulled her panties down and joined him. They were now both completely naked.

"I hope to be the b-best you've ever had, Sai-kun."

Sai smiled at her, "Let's begin."

* * *

Jiraiya contemplated poking his head through the door to question his charge on what was taking so long before he finally heard what he had been expecting. He smirked and fought back his pending arousal. He was never around this much sex when he was alive!

Hinata's timid moans passed through the door melodically. The Sannin had a pretty good idea of what her face would look like in pleasure, her signature blush being the centerpiece. He let out a sigh of frustrated yearning before dissipating. He decided to just return in twenty minutes.

* * *

Hinata had begun to feel incredible sore after awhile, "S-Sai-kun, wait," She sat up after the boy rolled from on top of her.

"Yes?"

The girl looked at the clock on his nightstand before her eyes popped open in shock. They had been doing this for twenty-five whole minutes! Kiba only took about seven minutes in total!

"Ano…." She wasn't exactly sure how to ask this, "Wh-What's taking you so long to…um,"

"Ejaculate?" Sai offered the word to her.

Hinata blinked a few times before blushing more so at the rather explicit word, "Y-Yea."

"This happens each time," he began, "I have trained my whole life to suppress emotion and have total control over my body. Sex will not cause my body to involuntarily do something like that."

The Hyuuga began to panic, "W-Well can you make yourself do it v-voluntarily?"

"No."

Leave it to Jiraiya to make her fuck a man who can't even orgasm.

"May I use your restroom?" the girl asked before jumping up the moment he nodded his head.

Hinata shut the bathroom door behind her and immediately summoned her Ecchi Spirit Guide. Once he appeared, she wasted no time.

"H-He can't orgasm!" she told him in a hushed tone, "If he can't orgasm, his memory will remain intact!"

Jiraiya looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"His body is trained t-to _not_ do that," Hinata informed him.

"Ridiculous," he scoffed at her, "It's a natural occurrence. When stimulated, it will happen sooner or later."

Hinata glared at the Toad Sage.

"Maybe he's just not enjoying it," Jiraiya suggested.

"W-Well, what else can I possibly do?" Hinata pleadingly asked.

Jiraiya took a step back and looked the girl up and down. She had on pink panties and she was using her hands to cover her bare breasts. He couldn't understand what man _wouldn't _be turned on by her body.

"Try a different method. Get on top," and with that, he vanished.

'_Easier said than done…' _Hinata thought to herself.

Hinata hesitantly opened the door and rejoined Sai on the bed. He was lying on his back so she took the liberty to position herself on top of him. He looked up at her with remote interest.

"Have you ever done it th-this way, Sai-kun?" Hinata inquired, purposefully leaving out the fact this was actually _her_ first time trying.

"No," he smiled up at her. Hinata was extremely disturbed by the male under her. He smiled the exact same way for everything. He was acting as if having sex was the same as eating ramen or something.

Suppressing the urge to shudder, Hinata continued, "Well, let's see if this w-works for you," Her perma-blush darkened she mounted his member.

Another ten minutes had gone by and Hinata just couldn't take it anymore. She literally felt beat up.

"Sai-kun…do you not enjoy s-sex with me?" Hinata began to feel disappointment in herself.

"It feels very good," he admitted, "I would not mind doing this again with you."

Hinata tensed up. That's right, he would remember _everything_. Oh Kami, she just had sex with Sai and he will _remember._

"Excuse me, Sai-kun," Hinata shuffled into the bathroom again, picking her panties up along the way.

"Jiraiya-sama," the man materialized before her, "I failed! It's not going to work."

Jiraiya closed his eyes and frowned, "This is unexpected. Do you think he will tell anyone?"

"N-No…not if I ask him not to, I don't think," she looked unsure.

"Regardless, this is a risk we cannot take," he opened his eyes to look at her, "You will try again tomorrow only next time, it will be oral sex."

Hinata gaped at the man, "Wh-What?"

"You're going to give him head," he said impatiently, "It's not an advanced s-class justu, it's just oral stimulation."

"I…I, uh…don't know…." She stammered as she looked at nothing in particular.

"Your mouth and tongue have significantly more versatility," the Sannin explained to her, "If he doesn't get off from that, then something is just wrong with him. So don't blame yourself, kid."

Hinata nodded her head as she squeezed her boobs closer to herself, "O-Okay. Will I still absorb his energy that way?"

Jiraiya sighed, "Yes, but not nearly as much. I mostly want you to do this just to deal with the memory problem."

Hinata turned away from her guide and walked back into the bedroom. Sai was halfway dressed so she began putting her clothes on as well.

"I do not want your father to be displeased," Sai said coolly, "That would most likely lead to him barring you from seeing me. I do not want us to end up like some of the characters I have read about in fictional novels."

"Oh, uh…" Hinata chose to just end her statement there.

* * *

Sai gave Hinata a peck on the cheek after he walked her home. Hiashi was standing right in front of them so Hinata could only sweat and awkwardly chuckle.

Hinata bowed to her father as she entered the compound.

"Is he your….boyfriend?" Hiashi awkwardly asked. Or maybe it just felt awkward to her.

"N-No…Only a friend," his eldest daughter responded.

Hinata was only a few steps away from her shoji door when one of her cousins approached her, "Hinata-sama."

"Good evening, Tokuma-san," she looked at the boy curiously.

"Hiashi-sama had requested me to follow you on your date," he plainly told her.

Hinata's heart dropped to unknown depths, "R-R-Really?"

The male nodded his head before moving to walk around her, "I informed him of your picnic in the cosmos field nearby."

The indigo-haired girl stood paralyzed in the middle of the hall. She then came to her senses and entered her bedroom before sliding down with her back against the door.

"Interesting," a familiar voice sounded from the other side of the room, "You know, you can easily remove that from his memory by-"

"No, Jiraiya-sama!" she threw a slipper at him. She knew Tokuma wouldn't tell her father. Most of the branch members went out of their way to get on her good side in hopes she'll remove their curse seal once she's clan head.

She dragged herself to her futon and collapsed.

* * *

Jiraiya was getting worried. Hinata hadn't had contact with Sai in two whole days. She only has one day remaining to collect more energy. Having invested so much time into the young male, it was not an option to ditch him and find someone else.

He watched on in concern as his charge conversated with her teammates.

"So, basically," Kiba was finishing up with another one of his irrelevant stories, "that's how that ended."

"Interesting." Shino said bluntly.

Hinata nodded her head but couldn't bring herself to give her feral teammate a smile as she usually did.

"You okay, Hinata?" Kiba inquired.

"I'm j-just tired, Kiba-kun." It wasn't a lie. The girl was beginning to feel sickly again.

"Hey, you guys!" Naruto Uzumaki and his teammates approached the threesome and dog.

Hinata immediately blushed upon noticing Sai but her heart also leapt in excitement. His appearance signified hope she would not die tomorrow.

"Yo," Kiba greeted Team Seven.

Naruto got dangerously close to Hinata, "Hinata-chan, you don't look too good, 'ttebayo."

Hinata blushed even more as her crush spoke to her, "N-Naruto-kun…"

Sakura grabbed her teammate by the collar and pulled him away from the girl, "If she is sick, I don't think she wants you in her face like that, Naruto!" The blonde protested but the pinkette kicked him away from the group.

"I was not aware you still had feelings for Dickless, Hinata-sama," Sai spoke out randomly, earning him shocked looks from everyone present.

Sakura hurriedly looked to make sure Naruto, who was picking himself up from the ground, hadn't heard the comment before turning to Sai, "You can't say that kind of stuff out loud!" She balled her fist up, prepared to knock him out if he said anything else inappropriate.

Sai never took his eyes off of the Hyuuga. Hinata began to feel a bit woozy from the embarrassment but Shino quickly steadied her.

Jiraiya secretly wished he had popcorn to go along with the scene unfolding in front of him.

"That was uncalled for, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he rubbed the pain out of his ass.

Sakura ignored him, "Anyways, we just got back from a mission that took a couple of days and I'm dying for some real food. Do you guys want to join us?" She asked Team Eight.

Kiba hurriedly agreed and enthusiastically led the way to the local BBQ place. Hinata lingered a bit behind the group to talk to Sai.

"S-Sai-kun…?"

The male looked at her and then smiled, "Hinata-sama, after this meal, would you be free to come over and pose for a portrait?"

Hinata blinked twice before glancing over at Jiraiya for approval. The spirit closed one eye and gave her the okay sign.

"I would love to!" The girl happily declared to the artist.

* * *

"Just remember everything I told you," Jiraiya coached his charge as she walked with Sai to the latter's apartment, "Keep the suction going for as long as you can and use your tongue. Vary the pattern up a lot so it won't become mundane."

Hinata dutifully nodded every once in a while, "Also, look up every now and then." Jiraiya continued as they entered the apartment.

Sai instructed Hinata to get undressed lay on his bed while he gathered up his art supplies. Hinata figured there was no way out of the portrait so she just cooperated. Sai draped the sheet over half of her body and had her roll onto her stomach and prop herself up on her elbows.

"Stay just like that, Hinata-sama," Sai sat in front of his easel and began sketching out the painting.

After about fifteen minutes, Jiraiya moved to stand behind the artist, "Hey, this looks pretty good, princess!" he excitedly informed Hinata, "The way he blended the colors on your face makes your blush look so realistic."

Hinata had to halt herself from glowering up at the dead man. It was bad enough the Sannin refused to leave as she undressed for the sitting.

"Finished." Sai peeked his head from around the canvas and smiled at the lavender-eyed girl.

Hinata sat up, raising the sheet over her exposed front, and requested to see it. Sai turned the canvas around and Hinata could only stare in astonishment. It really was beautiful!

"S-Sai-kun! That's amazing!" she praised the artist.

Sai moved to sit next to her on the bed, "I am happy you like it. It was a pleasure to create." He smiled at her.

Not even caring if the smile was genuine or not, Hinata beamed up at him.

"Okay, kid," Jiraiya interrupted, "Time to get down to business."

Hinata's eyes flickered to him in understanding before returning to the ANBU onside of her, "Wh-What would you like to do now, Sai-kun?"

Sai stared at her blankly, "I'm not sure. I can't think of anything friends would do after a portrait sitting."

"We can, um…" Hinata couldn't stop her blush, "Do something similar to the first time we hung out."

"Okay."

Hinata stopped him as he began to take his shirt off, "You can k-keep that on," she reached down to unbutton his pants, "We're going to do something s-slightly different."

Jiraiya turned his head as Hinata pulled Little Sai out, "You could've waited till I left!" He dissipated with his hand over his eyes.

The Hyuuga held in a giggle as she turned her attention back to Big Sai, "H-Have you ever had a woman, um, give you a…um, g-go down on, uh…oral?'

Sai shook his head.

"Well, g-get ready!" she slipped off of the bed and positioned herself between his legs before looking up, "I guess I'll be the b-best you ever h-had by default, then."

Sai looked down at the indigo-haired girl, his eyes widening in shock at the sudden sensation.

* * *

Jiraiya materialized back into the living room after about fifteen minutes. He considered going into the bedroom but decided against it because of the fear of what he might perceive.

'_I forgot to tell her to swallow,' _Jiraiya almost laughed at the thought. Though he had faith in the heiress, he still refrained from counting his eggs before they hatched. There's still a chance she may not be able to make the boy cum, so there was no use wondering on whether she'll spit or swallow.

The Sannin's ears perked up as a new noise floated through the door.

Hinata was moaning again.

Jiraiya's curiosity got the best of him. He wandered towards the door and phased his head through. The scene gave him an instantaneous nosebleed.

"Way to go, kid!" Jiraiya cheered his charge on, "That's the best riding I've ever seen!"

* * *

Hinata had been going down on Sai for about ten minutes when he suddenly pulled her up, "I have a strong desire to have sex now."

"O-Okay," Hinata agreed before she quickly began to undress. Sai was lying on his back and indicated for her to get on top.

The Hyuuga was secretly proud of herself for being able to get into position fluidly as if she had been doing this kind of thing for months. She put her all into the session this time; the fact that her partner was actually responding now motivated her.

Hinata's groove was interrupted by an obnoxious voice.

"Way to go, kid!" Jiraiya's voice boomed from behind her, "That's the best riding I've ever seen!"

The sudden intrusion caused Hinata to jump slightly and then lean forward to hide her body from his view. She had her face in the crook of Sai's neck and her breasts pressed hard against his chest when she heard him speak, her hair slightly obstructing his mouth.

"I ejaculated."

Oh.

* * *

"I must say," Jiraiya spoke as him and the Hyuuga walked back to the Compound, "I'm proud of you."

Hinata smiled up at the man, "Thank you, Jiraiya-sama."

"You shouldn't have a problem like that with anyone else. Actually, you won't need to feed for at least a week and a half." Jiraiya informed the girl.

"Th-That's good," Hinata commented, "I'm slightly anxious to know wh-who you'll pick next. I've actually grown accustomed to Sai-san." It was the truth.

"I'll let you know as soon as possible, princess," Jiraiya dissipated away.

Hinata began walking at a faster pace. Hopefully, no Hyuuga had been following her today. At the same time, she also couldn't shake the feeling that she had forgotten something.

* * *

Sai hit his alarm clock approximately 2.4 seconds after it went off and sat up in his bed. He swung his legs over the edge and took a few steps before accidently knocking something over. He bent down to retrieve the fallen canvas and stared blankly at the piece of art.

It was a painting of a naked Hyuuga Hinata lying in his bed.

'_I must have been drawing in my sleep again.' _He thought to himself as he searched for wall space to mount the portrait on.

**End of Chapter Three**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I enjoyed writing this chapter. It just kept getting longer and longer.**

**My next update may not come as quickly. I want to wait and upload the next three chapters all at once because I feel like the segments will be too short by themselves. Plus the three characters are like a set so I don't want to divide them up. I don't know for sure what I'll do yet though.**

**Review please **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I apologize to everyone who wants more detail in the sex scenes. I have no idea how to write a lemon. Maybe somewhere down the line (when I'm more skilled) I'll return to previous chapters and write in more detail. I hope you guys still enjoy it though. Put your imagination to some work :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

"_**I'm 'bout to throw some game, / they both one in the same, / Cupid's the one to blame (Make love to me) / I'm bout to shed some light, / 'cuz each and every night, / you gotta do it right (Fuck me)" – Christopher Brian Bridges.**_

**Succumb to Me**

**Chapter Four: Shikamaru and Temari**

"Move it, Ino!" Sakura Haruno gently kicked her blonde friend as she stepped into the hot spring.

The blue-eyed girl moved to the opposite side, "Your big forehead needs all the room it can get, ne?" she teased.

Hyuuga Hinata watched with discreet attentiveness as her two friends went back and forth with shallow insults. Her lips would curve slightly every now and then but she knew better than to outwardly show any reaction lest she somehow ends up dragged into the dispute.

"Hey, Hinata," the girl tore her eyes from the scene at the sound of her name. The chuunin smiled as her friend, Tenten, continued, "Whatcha thinking about?"

"N-Nothing, Tenten-san," Hinata answered truthfully. Tenten smiled at her before sinking into the water, giving up on any further conversation. She always felt out of place among the other females.

Things were pretty much normal in Hinata's life now. It had been five days since the last time Jiraiya appeared so it was easy to forget her current predicament. She knew her job was far from complete but for right now, it was nice to pretend she wouldn't have to bed anyone else.

"The Chuunin Exams are coming up," Sakura suddenly said as a change of topic, "Tsunade-sama wanted me to act as an ambassador for Konoha but I have way too much on my plate right now."

Ino spoke next, "Oh great, I can already see her trying to make me your replacement!"

"It wouldn't be that bad for you! You'll be partnered with Shikamaru."

"That would just make it worse!" Ino complained.

Hinata listened on as Tenten also chimed in but her sixth sense suddenly alerted her of a nearby presence. A presence only she could feel.

'_Jiraiya-sama? I hope he isn't peeping,' _Hinata thought to herself as she quietly excused herself from the water. She made her way to the changing area, towel in place around her slim figure, and waited for the spirit to materialize.

"Why the sudden rush, kid?" Jiraiya appeared, leaning against a wall, "You could've soaked for as long as you wanted."

"N-No, I think I'm finished," Hinata informed him as she mindlessly picked lint off of her towel.

Jiraiya let out a dramatic sigh of disappointment before turning serious, "Hinata, there's been a change in plans," he continued in response to her nod, "After hearing what Pinky sai-"

"Y-Y-You were peeping! How else would you have h-heard anything she said?" Hinata pointed an accusing finger at him.

"It hurts me right here," he indicated to his heart, "that you would accuse me of such heinous things."

Hinata opened her mouth slightly before looking down with a blush, "S-Sorry."

The Sannin began laughing obnoxiously with a perverted look, "Not that there's much out there to see!" he exclaimed, ignoring the glare he was now getting from the girl, "Sorry, kiddo, you just make it too easy to mess with you."

"Wh-Whatever…" Hinata looked away from him.

"Now," he turned serious again, "I've decided that you're going to request becoming Sakura's replacement as exam ambassador."

"Why?" Hinata looked at him curiously.

"Simple," Jiraiya gave her two thumbs up, "Your next target is the Nara!"

Lavender eyes widened in shock, "You c-can't be serious, Jiraiya-sa-sama," Hinata looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing, "I can guarantee nothing will work on Sh-Shikamaru-kun. He's….different." She finished up.

"ANBU Boy was different," the spirit threw at her.

Hinata immediately blushed at the mention of Sai, "You can't really compare them. Shikamaru-kun isn't emotionless or socially inept. He w-would know right a-away I'm up to something."

Jiraiya smirked and crossed his arms, "I know all too well how intelligent he is," he raised his hand and poked a finger straight through Hinata's forehead, "But I also know that you can do anything."

The Hyuuga blushed at the older man's praise. If he believed in her so strongly, she wouldn't dare let him down by not even trying.

"O-Okay."

"Good."

Hinata turned to get dressed after her guide dissipated away. She would have to go to the tower now and request the mission since the ambassadors are scheduled to leave tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, Hinata made her way to the entrance of Konoha and was slightly surprised to see Shikamaru was already there.

"Sh-Shikamaru-kun! Did I keep you waiting?" she hesitantly asked the male.

Shikamaru gave her a bored look before facing forward again, "You're Sakura's replacement? I thought for sure I'd end up stuck with Ino."

"Ano…" Hinata was unsure if she should be hurt or not by his statement.

"Let's get going. I want to make it to the Sand Village somewhat sooner than we're expected," he causally said as he began to walk forward.

Hinata trailed behind him, albeit confused. _The_ Nara Shikamaru was actually in a rush to get somewhere? What could he possibly wa-

'_Temari-san!' _the realization hit her like a ton of bricks, _'Could the rumors be true? Are they involved somehow?' _Hinata bit her lip at the thought. Surely, Jiraiya-sama had not known this small tidbit.

* * *

The duo kept up a brisk pace for hours, only resting when absolutely necessary. Hinata was beginning to question her companion's sanity as he continued moving forward even after the sun had been gone for a good amount of time. Needless to say, she was very grateful when he finally decided to call it a day.

"We'll camp here for the night," Shikamaru lazily informed her, "Try not to wander off," he finished as he plopped down on the ground and rolled onto his side, presumably going to sleep.

'_Does he think I'm a genin or something?' _Hinata asked herself before she sat her pack down and 'wandered off' somewhere more private.

"Jiraiya-sama," Hinata whispered into the darkness.

"Yo!" the Sannin poofed in front of her, his proximity causing the girl to stumble backwards. Seeing her flustered expression, Jiraiya questioned the girl, "What? Don't tell me he turned you down already."

Hinata looked at him like he was crazy, "I would n-never even try while we're outside like this!"

"Then why the face?"

"I can't do Shikamaru-kun…" Hinata dejectedly said. The disappointed look on her Ecchi Spirit Guide's face caused her to quickly elaborate, "Be-Because I think he's currently seeing someone! Like, a l-lover…in Sunagakure."

"He won't remember–"

"Th-That doesn't matter!" Hinata quickly interjected, "He probably will automatically re-reject me anyway and I would never do th-that to Temari-san. Even though I don't know her v-very well…"

"You would rather give your life?" Jiraiya pressed the girl to sort out her priorities.

Hinata contemplated the implication before formulating a response, "I, uh, know I need to stay a-alive but…" she struggled to find the right word, "I _respect_ her too much?"

Jiraiya tilted his head to the side, "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" he questioned her with one raised brow.

"Ano…." The indigo-haired girl lightly scratched her cheek as she looked away from him.

"Look, kid," Jiraiya waited until the girl turned her gaze back to him, "You can still go a few days without absorbing new life force but I really need you to work with this guy for the time being!"

"But…why?"

"He's the one I chose for you! Bedding him is necessary for the rest of my list to work." Jiraiya explained to her, secretly hoping she wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Dammit.

"His energy just fits, okay?" the Sage was becoming impatient with his charge, "You don't have to do it soon, but keep it in mind…" the spirit dissipated.

Hinata lowered her gaze gloomily. She was trapped with no way to escape that wouldn't cost her life.

'_I need to find out for sure…'_ the Hyuuga thought to herself. Her task for the next three days would be a reconnaissance mission to learn whether Shikamaru was involved with the Suna kunoichi.

* * *

"Sh-Shikamaru-kun…" Hinata hesitantly began as she and her comrade filled up their canteens at the last river before crossing into Wind Country.

"Yea?" the shinobi answered without even looking up.

"Are you...um, looking forward to visiting Suna?" the girl lamely asked.

Shikamaru lifted his head and turned to her, "It's for a troublesome reason but sure, why not." Hinata watched as he stood and screwed the cap back onto his canteen.

"Would you e-ever want to visit for any reason other th-than a mission?"

The Nara was now looking at her with one brow cocked, causing her to blush in slight embarrassment, "I wouldn't consider the Hidden Sand Village as a nice vacation destination," he replied before picking his pack up, "Now, if you were asking about the Cloud Village, I would probably say yes."

"Oh…" Hinata stood up with no further inquires.

* * *

"Sh-Shikamaru-kun…." Hinata stared at her companion across the campfire as she brushed her hair with her fingers.

"Yea?" The boy looked up at her with disinterest.

"What a-are you thinking about?" the kunoichi blushed at the stupidity of her question. Any attempt at hearing his response was hindered by the noisy spirit next to her.

"Really, kid? Do you think he's gonna tell you about this chick with that vague question?" Jiraiya chastised her, "Bring up Naruto! Get him talking about love!" He couldn't help but laugh at the way the young girl's eyes widened at his request.

Hinata gathered her nerve as she mumbled a generic response to whatever Shikamaru just said. She took a deep breath before jumping right in to the next topic, "D-Do you kn-know anything about love, Shikamaru-kun?"

The boy in question lifted his head from his palm in surprise, "What?"

"Do you know anything a-about love?" Hinata blushed uncontrollably as she forced out the next part, "B-Because there's this…guy I like and, um…"

Shikamaru unconsciously moved forward as the girl's voice dropped.

"I like…Na-Na" Hinata realized this would be the first time she casually told this to anyone, "Na-Na-Naru-ru-Naru-Na."

"Naru…?"

"Naruto!"

"Oh," Shikamaru observed the girl in front of him, "I figured that out a long time ago."

Hinata's felt herself shatter like glass. Was it really that obvious? Jiraiya was howling with laughter next to her while trying to give her comforting words at the same time.

Seeing her expression, Shikamaru felt inclined to make her feel better, "I don't think anyone else knows so calm down."

"O-Okay…" Hinata was content to just hold her head down until he retired for the night but Jiraiya's yells quickly caused her to continue, "Do y-you l-like anyone, Shikamaru-kun?"

Shikamaru instantly smirked as he stared down into the campfire, "If you're looking for dating advice, a guy like me can't help you," he backed up a couple feet and stretched out on the ground, "I don't chase women, they're way too troublesome."

Slightly agitated with his vague response, Hinata exasperatedly glanced at her guide before also getting into a sleeping position.

"It's still too soon to guess anything," Jiraiya assured her, "Not that it matters either way."

"It does…" Hinata mutedly muttered.

* * *

With only about two hours left before they'll arrive in Suna, Hinata decided it was now or never.

"Are you dating Temari-san?" the lavender-eyed girl asked abruptly and unnaturally fast.

"Where did that come from?" Shikamaru asked after recovering from the shock of her question.

"Ru-Rumors…I'm j-just curious," Hinata avoided eye contact as the pair continued to walk.

"No…" the shinobi mumbled out so softly it would've went unheard if Hinata hadn't been painstakingly waiting for a response.

Hinata felt a weight lift off of her shoulders.

"But," Shikamaru gave the kunoichi a small smile, "Since you told me your crush I guess I can return the favor. I do favor her more than any other female. She's troublesome but I enjoy her company"

The weight suddenly came back tenfold, "O-Oh…"

* * *

"Hey!" A figure in the distance waved their arm and shouted to the fast approaching duo.

"It's T-Temari-san," Hinata spoke softly to the shinobi next to her, "We're earlier than expected so someone must h-have informed her of our approaching."

Shikamaru nodded his head, "Probably."

Temari began speaking as soon as the pair were in hearing range, "You two sure made it fast, Shikamaru and," the dirty-blonde looked down at the girl three years her junior, "….Hyuuga?'

"Ah, yes," Shikamaru motioned to Hinata, "This is Hinata. She's the fill-in for Sakura."

A few moments passed before Hinata realized they were both looking at her, "N-N-N-Nice to meet you again, Temari-san!" the girl bowed much, _much _lower than one normally would.

"No matter," Temari looked away from her and back to the Nara, "You two will be staying in the Kazekage's residence as usual."

Hinata looked confused, "R-Really? We could easily get a room at–"

"It's fine!" Temari quickly cut her off, "Since you two work directly with me, there's no point in going through the inconvenience of staying elsewhere."

"Perfect," Shikamaru said as the group began moving forward, "You know how I feel about inconveniences."

The Suna kunoichi giggled lightly, "They're troublesome, right?"

Shikamaru nodded his head with a smirk while Hinata instantly began to feel something akin to a third wheel.

* * *

After being shown to her room, Hinata was left to her own devices as Temari walked Shikamaru to his. She set her pack next to the bed and scrutinized the tattered brown blanket on the twin size bed. Upon looking around the rest of the room, Hinata realized everything here must be just as drab.

Putting aside the thought, Hinata sat on the dingy surface and summoned her guide.

"What's up, kid?" Jiraiya was before her in an instant.

"He likes her," Hinata confided as she let out a drawn out sigh.

"Well that makes things real icky," he took a seat next to her, "You still have to."

"I know. It'll be extra di-difficult considering the type person Shikamaru-kun is, however."

Jiraiya frowned at her, "You only have two days left, kiddo."

"Wh-What?" Hinata was shocked. She hadn't been keeping track of her time, "It's impossible, Jiraiya-sama!"

"Well, you have a few options," Jiraiya lifted his hand and used his fingers to keep count, "One, you put all this noble stuff aside and just do it. Two, you can intoxicate him if you know for sure he won't do it in his right state of mind. Three, you do it and then help him win over the Suna broad to alleviate your guilt. Four," he paused, "you give up and die."

Hinata was quiet for a long while as Jiraiya looked at her in concern. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she jerked up as an idea popped into her head.

"I-I know what to do!" she looked at her Ecchi Guide excitedly, "If I can somehow get Sh-Shikamaru-kun to sleep with Temari-san _first_, then I won't feel as g-guilty for manipulating him into h-having sex with me before the woman he adores!"

Jiraiya looked at her through half-lidded eyes, "You do realize that if he screwed her, they would probably end up dating and then you'll really be in hot water for coming on to a taken guy?"

"Oh…right," Hinata looked away, once again lost in thought.

"There's no way to-"

"I know now!" Hinata pounded her fist into her palm, "We can have sex with him on the same night!"

The Sannin's face flushed as blood began draining from his nostrils, "Threesome! That lucky bas-"

"N-N-No!" Hinata waved her arms in front of her in alarm, "That's not what I meant at all!" She took a deep breath to calm herself down before elaborating, "I meant that he can have s-s-sex with her and then I'll come in later on. He'll wake up with the sa-satisfaction but he'll only remember the sex with her."

"Oh," the Sage looked disappointed, "If you can pull it off, go for it." He shrugged, having officially lost interest in the conversation once it came back from the perverse side.

Hinata nodded her head in determination, "I sh-should start today! I have to convince Temari-san to go to him tonight and do…that…" her voice trailed off as she began to blush. Discussing herself having sex was awkward enough but now, thinking of two other people doing it, it was even weirder.

"Okay, princess," Jiraiya smiled at the girl confidently, "I'll help you in any way possible."

"Th-Thank you, Jiraiya-sama."

"However, you must know, convincing women to have sex is not my specialty."

The girl could have face planted at the not so motivational admittance but instead, someone knocking at the door pulled her from their conversation.

"It's o-open!" She called out.

Shikamaru swung the door open and took a few steps into the room, "I'll take care of most of the business while we're here. Don't feel like you're forced to stay in one place. We'll be staying for a week or more so I would suggest exploring some since I know this is your first time in Suna." He turned to walk out before turning back to the girl briefly, "Thanks for being a not so troublesome travel companion."

'_Not _so_?' _Hinata's eye twitched slightly at the implication. After realizing her spirit companion had dissipated while she was distracted, Hinata decided to take a nap. When she wakes up, she'll begin her new task.

* * *

The duo's first night in Suna was marked with what was probably the blandest meal Hinata had ever eaten in her life. A servant brought the offending meal to her bedroom so she couldn't exactly tell the woman to take it back. Not particularly inclined to dine alone, the young Hyuuga took her meal across the hall to eat with her partner.

Hinata watched as the male in front of her mixed barbeque sauce into the mushy concoction in front of him, "Sh-Shikamaru-kun, does that taste…good?" She wrinkled her nose slightly.

"No." He admitted to her without looking up, "But I prefer this taste over anything else. It reminds me of home."

"Oh…" Hinata brought her spoon to her lips and nearly gagged, "I'm, uh, not that hungry."

The Nara gave her a pitiful look before sighing, "Well, Temari and I will probably go out tonight and find something better to eat. You can come if you like."

"I would love to!" Hinata exclaimed, half out of excitement for tastier food and half out of anticipation of an opening to complete her plan.

The pineapple-hair male nodded his head as he lazily nibbled on a cracker.

As if on cue, Temari opened the door and peered down at the Hyuuga inquisitively.

"_I feel like a 'cock-blocker' as Kiba-kun would say,' _Hinata thought to herself as she sunk lower to the ground subtly sulked.

"You ready?" Temari asked the male ambassador with a small smirk on her face.

"Hai," Shikamaru stood after placing the cover over his platter, "Hinata is coming as well."

Hinata mustered up a small smile as Temari looked at her with an unreadable expression. The trio left the building and walked to a local vendor. Hinata watched with interest as the pair in front of her conversed among themselves. With every giggle, sly remark, and intentional physical contact, she felt herself become more and more discouraged. She may as well plan her funeral now!

"I definitely see what you mean," the girl jumped slightly as Jiraiya materialized next to her and began speaking, "These two definitely have chemistry."

Hinata gaped at him before promptly throwing her head down in defeat.

"This might just be your biggest challenge, kid," Jiraiya solemnly informed her, causing the girl to bite her lip, "You have to go big on this one. No matter what, you can not fail."

The weight of her predicament was nearly unbearable. Hinata could only stare intently at the shish kabob in her hand as her companions continued their flirtatious banter on the other side of the bench.

The girl tilted her head away from them and whispered, "Need a plan…."

"Straightforward is your best bet at this point," the Sannin advised her.

Hinata nodded her head in understanding. She knew what she wanted to do. It was a complete gamble but she prayed things would turn out okay.

* * *

Later that night, after everyone retired to his or her bedroom, Hinata put her plan into motion. She noiselessly opened her door and shuffled to the opposite wing of the residential estate, where she knew Temari's bedroom was located. She lightly hit her knuckles against the doorframe before entering.

Temari was sitting in a chair a few feet away from her bed wiping her fan down. She narrowed her eyes slightly and gave the Hyuuga a very odd look, "Can I help you, Hinata-san?"

"Ano…" Hinata lifted an arm across her chest, subconsciously placing a barrier between her and the older girl.

"Don't back out now!" Jiraiya pressured the girl to continue. He stood over the dirty-blonde, "She's right here now get to the point!"

Hinata lowered her arm and took a few steps forward, "Sh-Shikamaru-kun would like you to join him t-tonight in his quarters," the girl steadied herself throughout her fib.

"Huh?" Temari's face displayed nothing but shock.

"H-Hai," Hinata nodded her head, "Give him fifteen minutes or so and you w-won't regret it," the girl blushed at the implication. She shut her eyes in anticipation.

"Okay…" the Hyuuga opened her eyes and was shocked to see a light blush on the Suna kunoichi's face as she spoke, "I'll come in fifteen minutes."

Hinata smiled and let out a drawn out breath in relief. She nodded one last time at the female before taking her leave.

Jiraiya phased through the closed door and was at Hinata's side in an instant, "Good job, kid. Now, I can't wait to see how you plan to make this work."

The indigo-haired girl gave the dead man a reassuring smile, "Jiraiya-sama, you're always telling me to trust you. Now, you need to trust me."

The spirit's eyes crinkled as he gave his charge an endearing smile, "Just let me know what I can do to help." He was proud that she no longer needed him to give her directions.

"Just keep me updated on Temari-san's location. When she leaves her room, let me know," Hinata instructed him, "I still would greatly appreciate some pointers on seducing Shikamaru-kun, however, so if you could do both…"

"No problem!" Jiraiya gave the girl a wide grin and a thumb-up as the pair stopped in front of the Nara's bedroom.

Hinata nodded at him gratefully before gently turning the doorknob. She noticed the shadow-user was already in bed and under his blanket. She blushed as Jiraiya gave her a wink before phasing half his body through the wall to keep watch.

The Hyuuga cleared her throat, "Wakey, wakey, Mr. Lazy," she quietly muttered. Jiraiya spun around with his face deadpanning and one eye twitching. Hinata awkwardly shrugged apologetically at the older man for her non-sexy misstep.

She moved closer to the now stirring figure. She dipped her head down and met the shinobi's eyes as he pulled the blanket off of his face.

Surprisingly, Shikamaru's face was still void of any emotion besides sleepiness, "…..Hinata?"

"So you're up!" She kneeled beside his bed, "G-Good."

"Good for what?" the male's voice now had slight agitation in it.

"Uh…I, um," Hinata lost all of the nerve she built up, "Wanted t-to t-talk to you?" Her pitch slightly rose at the end, causing her statement to sound more like a question.

Shikamaru mumbled 'troublesome' before sitting up, "Is something wrong?"

Jiraiya pulled himself back into the room, "Lay it on thick, kiddo!" He cheered her on.

"N-No, Shikamaru-kun," Hinata silently thanked her guide as she rose from the floor and sat herself on the bed across from the tired male, "There are some th-things I want to discuss with you."

"Okay."

"I know you're attracted to Temari-san and all so I really want to know…" Hinata hesitated for a moment, "Would you like to have sex with her?"

Shikamaru nearly choked on air, "Wh-What are you talking about?"

"Sex with Temari-san, would you like that?"

"Uh…." The male blushed slightly, "That's personal."

"She wants to have sex with you! She might try tonight, actually," Hinata confessed to the boy.

Shikamaru looked even more taken aback, "Really?"

"Hai."

"Well, I wouldn't turn her down," he admitted, causing the Hyuuga to blush even darker, "I don't see why she wants to do that all of a sudden, however. How troublesome," he finished up as he yawned and scratched the back of his head.

Hinata quickly took advantage of the opening, "Sex isn't tr-troublesome, Shikamaru-kun," the girl pulled both of her legs onto the bed and sat on them as she faced the Nara, "Do you n-not have experience?"

"Of course not," he said as if it was obvious.

"W-Well," Hinata blushed as she inched forward, "We can't have T-Temari-san wasting her t-time on someone like that."

Shikamaru's eyes widened as the Hyuuga's face drifted closer and closer to his. Every ounce of his being was telling him to push her away or get up, but his laziness proved stronger as his body always avoided any unnecessary movement.

And so, he did nothing as the girl kissed him and then pushed his body down onto the bed. The kissing continued for another twenty seconds until Hinata finally lifted her body from his unmoving one.

An awkward moment passed as the two stared at each other, Hinata with an embarrassed blush and Shikamaru with a deathly serious face.

"Okay…" Shikamaru was extremely confused at the moment, "I thought you like Naruto?"

Hinata was caught off-guard by the accusation, "I-I-I, uh…" She only half heard the Sannin behind her telling her to not let him intimidate her.

"How troublesome. And here I thought you were encouraging me to have sex with Temari."

"I a-am…" Hinata suddenly wanted nothing more than to go back to her room and patiently await her death.

The Nara cocked his head to the side as he continued to stare up at the girl straddling him, "Hinata?"

"Sh-Shikamaru-kun…." She desperately searched her mind for what to say next.

"C'mon, kid!" Jiraiya moved to the side of the bed and bent over to get on eye level with his charge, "You only have five minutes tops 'til blondie gets here!" The Sage began to regret letting the girl do things 'her way'.

Hinata realized she had absolutely nothing to lose and forced herself to persevere, "I d-do want you to have sex with Temari-san! You r-really like her and you two deserve each other!" She gripped his shirt with both hands, "But I want you to have sex with me too!"

Silence engulfed the room as the two ninjas regarded each other. Shikamaru was searching her face for any sign of a motive. As far as he could tell, the girl just really wanted to have sex with him. What a drag.

He pushed her backwards as he sat up, "I really don't think-"

His speech immediately broke off as the door suddenly swung open and Temari stepped in wearing a thin, black silk night robe. Her body language displayed surprise as she looked at the other female in the room. Hinata made eye contact with her Ecchi Spirit Guide and questioned him with her eyes.

"Oops," Jiraiya nervously laughed, "I got distracted and forgot to lookout for her."

"What's going on?" Temari snapped at the duo.

Shikamaru quickly turned into a nervous wreck as he observed the angry woman in front of him, "It's not what it looks like!" he informed her. A Nara male's worst fear is a scorned woman.

Hinata's heart began to pound as she realized she just may lose her life in a completely different manner tonight, "T-Temari-san!" she jumped up and shuffled towards the wind-user, "Can I talk to you?"

The lavender-eyed girl didn't wait for an answer before gently pushing the kunoichi out of the room and closing the door. Hinata felt as if she could melt under the heated gaze she was subjected to.

"I h-have an idea to make tonight memorable!" Hinata was tense as she spoke.

Temari's disdain shifted to mild interest, "Well?"

Jiraiya let out a perverted squeal from behind the blonde, "Are my dreams finally coming true? Are ya gonna do it, kid?"

"I was thinking," Hinata ignored the Sannin as she addressed the older girl, "We can entertain Sh-Shikamaru-kun tonight!"

"Entertain?" Temari now sounded amused, "What are you getting at?"

Hinata grabbed the kunoichi's hand, "Y-You'll see, Temari-san!" She pulled her back into the bedroom. Shikamaru was now sitting on the edge of the bed with a moderate look of surprise that _both_ girls had reentered the room.

The Hyuuga walked over to the Nara and whispered into his ear, "I hope you enjoy." She moved back to Temari who currently had her arms crossed. Hinata placed her hands on the kunoichi's arms and looked into her eyes as she pulled them apart. She then untied the silk robe and forced it from Temari's shoulders, causing it to land in a heap on the floor.

Shikamaru's jaw dropped and Hinata herself blushing profusely at the sight of the see-through, purple undergarments. Jiraiya was sitting cross-legged on a mat on the opposite side of room nursing a nosebleed as he giggled like a ten year old who's never seen the female body before.

Hinata stammered a bit as she tried to formulate words. Seeing her hesitation, Jiraiya jeered at her, "Don't ruin the mood now, kid! You got yourself into this mess so you better put on a good performance!"

It was true, wasn't it? All she wanted was to get Shikamaru comfortable with the idea of sex so he'd be ready once Temari made her entrance. Then she herself would come in later in the night to offer him sex as well. After experiencing how good it felt with Temari, it would've made him more likely to accept her advances. But instead, this happened. And now she's trying to cover her ass by manipulating Temari into thinking she was in Shikamaru's room with the intention of engaging both of them!

Hinata let Jiraiya's words become her motivation as she ran her hands down Temari's arms, "T-Temari-san, you have such a nice body."

"Thank you…" Temari looked flustered at the whole situation, "What are you doing?"

Hinata slowly pulled her nightgown up and maneuvered it over her head. She held her arm out and let the flimsy clothing hit the floor, blushing significantly at Jiraiya's chants of 'Take it off, baby!' There was no way she could signal him to leave since she had two pairs of eyes intently trained on her.

Temari gawked at the other female's curvaceous figure, "Your body is pretty nice itself!"

"Th-Thank you, Temari-san," the girl blushed at the compliment. She was wearing lavender panties with white wrappings around her breast. Nothing compared to the blonde's lingerie but appealing in its own way she figured.

Shikamaru shook his head profusely to see make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Hyuuga Hinata was standing in front of him with barely any clothing while caressing Sabaku no Temari's near nude body. He let his mouth fall open as an "eh?" escaped his lips.

Hinata grabbed Temari's hands and turned around, wrapping the girl's arms around her body, "Is something wrong, Sh-Shikamaru-kun?"

"What the hell is going on!?" the boy threw his hands up as he questioned the two girls who were now rocking side to side.

Temari grinned and blushed at the male, "Aren't you enjoying the show?"

"I like this girl!" Jiraiya declared from where he sat, "She jumped right into her role! Good thing she isn't stuck up."

Hinata subconsciously nodded as she continued grinding against the girl behind her. Having Temari engrossed into the situation made things much easier for her. There was hope after all.

"I never said I wasn't…" Shikamaru mumbled as he adjusted himself on the bed, probably trying to hide his erection. Hinata smiled at the fact he was also accepting the turn of events.

Jiraiya clapped to get the indigo-haired girl's attention, "Listen up, kid! This is every man's dream. Start groping blondie! Make him wish it was him! Then let him know he can't touch!"

Hinata blushed as she turned around to face the kunoichi. She placed one hand over the girl's right breast and slipped the other under her purple camisole. Temari reciprocated her attention by running her fingers through Hinata's long hair and placing her free hand on the small of her back.

Shikamaru got over the initial shock and was now watching the two girls with eyes of….desire? He smirked at the scene before him, "So are you two just going to do that all night?" If he had two girls wanting to fuck him, it wasn't his place to turn them down.

"Getting lonely over there?" Temari teased the shinobi. Hinata almost rolled her eyes at the fact she _still _felt like a third wheel.

"You're being cruel, Temari," Shikamaru joked with the jounin.

Before Temari could reply, Hinata interjected, "No touching for you, Sh-Shikamaru-kun."

"What? Why?" Shikamaru genuinely seemed disappointed.

Hinata turned back to her current partner to see the girl grinning evilly at the idea of further teasing the male. She pulled Hinata towards the bed and then pushed her down. It took the Hyuuga a few seconds to realize the kunoichi was now making out with her.

"Strip!" Jiraiya commanded with one word.

Hinata returned the kiss and then slipped her thumbs into the other girl's panties, tugging down a bit to indicate she wished for their removal. Temari wasted no time and removed the clothing before sitting Hinata up to unwrap the bonds hiding her breasts from view. Shikamaru only watched from the corner of his eyes, not wanting to fall victim to such provocative teasing.

Temari looked shocked at the immense size of the younger girls boobs, "Shikamaru! Do you see this?"

Shikamaru turned his head briefly before jerking it back forward, his eyes widening at the scene. Hinata wondered why her breasts always warranted such a reaction. She didn't think they were all that impressive.

"L-Let's see yours, Temari-san," Hinata requested.

Temari blushed slightly before standing once again, "Okay, but if I'm going to get comepletly naked you're going to too," she said as she indicated towards Hinata's panties.

The Hyuuga nodded her head and the girls began fumbling with their leftover clothing. Shikamaru pinched himself to once again check if this was a dream or not. This was completely wrong but the genius couldn't bring himself to put an end to it.

Hinata looked up at the girl standing in front of her and couldn't help but blush. It wasn't her first time seeing a naked woman, but the realization of what was going on always hits her after the fact. She never imagined herself doing such things with another girl.

Shikamaru watched as the two girls began making about and fondling each other once again, "If you don't mind, can you two leave my room and continue this elsewhere? It's troublesome having the two of you in here and I'm tired anyway." He grumpily said.

Temari removed herself from the other female and wiped her mouth, "Are you jealous?" She asked him with a smirk.

Hinata also sat up and looked at the male in anticipation as he began to speak, "I don't get jealous. It's a fool's emotion."

The Hyuuga watched as Temari straddled the Nara and began removing his shirt. She looked over at her guide who gave her a thumbs-up, "He's suffered enough, get the show on the road," he instructed.

Hinata nodded her head but turned back to the spirit in distress after two minutes. The other two ninjas were comepletly absorbed into themselves. Where could she possibly fit in?

"Do something!" Jiraiya urged her, "You have to be the one on him when he orgasms. And the girl needs to orgasm as well for the memory charm to work!"

Hinata nodded once again then maneuvered her way to the other side of Shikamaru. She began kissing his neck as he made out with Temari. The threesome fell back onto the bed together in a tangle of limbs.

Shikamaru turned his attention to Hinata's lips as Temari took on the task of removing his pajama pants. Most of what happened next was a blur to the Hyuuga.

She felt Shikamaru bear his weight down onto her as he deepened the kiss. Hinata couldn't help but be impressed by how well chiseled his chest was. She would have never guessed based on his laziness.

Temari pulled the male's attention from the chuunin and kissed him as she fondled his package. Shikamaru let out a groan as Hinata sat up and pressed her chest against his back. The Hyuuga then peeked over his shoulder and spoke to the other girl.

"T-Temari-san, why don't you give us a demonstration of how Suna women orally pl-pleasure their men?" Hinata recited word-for-word Jiraiya's suggested statement. She was only conscious of his presence whenever he chose to pipe up a recommendation.

Temari blushed and addressed the other kunoichi, "I must say, Hinata. I never expected you to be like this."

Shikamaru lightly chuckled as the indigo-haired girl draped her arms over his shoulders, "I would have never guessed I would be in this situation with you of all people."

"Never judge a book by its c-cover," Hinata ducked her head behind the male's back in an attempt to hide her embarrassed blush. It was quite shameful hearing them talk about her in this way.

The blonde grinned goofily as she positioned herself between the Nara's legs. Hinata watched with committed interest as the girl slid her mouth up and down his length. She didn't gag nearly as much as she had with Sai.

'_I still have a long way to go,' _Hinata admitted to herself as she realized how subpar her sexual talents were.

Who would have ever guessed that Hyuuga Hinata, the girl who barely knew sex existed, would now be sitting on a bed naked watching another female give head and actually take pointers from the demonstration.

Hinata herself would have never guessed. Nope. Not in a million years.

* * *

Hinata crept back into her bedroom after both of her partners fell asleep. The night was definitely a success and she couldn't help but beam as her spirit guide joined her in the room with an equally large grin.

"Good job, kiddo!" Jiraiya congratulated his charge, "I'll never doubt you again."

"I hope not, Jiraiya-sama!" Hinata happily chirped as she examined her face in the mirror, "Doubting me would b-be doubting yourself, wouldn't it?"

"Good point, princess," Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders, dismissing the subject, "Get some rest now. I want you to start on your next assignment tomorrow."

Hinata turned to him curiously, "Another t-target? Here? In Su-Suna?"

"That's right! You'll see," Jiraiya confirmed right before dissipating.

Hinata took one last look at herself before walking over to the dingy bed. She'll save her worries for morning.

* * *

Shikamaru woke up the next day sensing another presence in his bed. He smiled as he watched the blonde stir in her sleep.

"Stop staring at me," Temari mumbled as she rolled over to meet his gaze, "I can't sleep with a perv eyeing me."

"Perv?" Shikamaru spat out, "You came to _my_ room. It's so typical of you to somehow flip this on me. What a drag."

Temari giggled, "Don't get so worked up, you bum," she sat up, the blanket slipping down to reveal her bare chest, "I think it's only fair you cook me some breakfast now! It's the least you can do seeing how you weren't that great of a lay."

The Nara also sat up and smirked at her teasing, "Well everything is somewhat of a blur to me but I don't recall you saying that last night."

"Well, I didn't want to discourage you!" she raised her hands in admittance, "I bet you were so absorbed in your own pleasure that you didn't even notice I totally faked that orgasm!"

"Faked?" Shikamaru slumped over, "Please tell me you're kidding."

"Nope! It was totally faked. Poor Hinata didn't even bother faking, that's how bad you were!" She finished up with a laugh.

Shikamaru silently regarded her for an extended period of time before speaking, "…..Hinata?"

Temari looked at him giggled at his obliviousness, "Yea, Hinata. The night couldn't have been that much of a blur that you forgot we had a threesome."

"That can't be. I only remember you," Shikamaru furrowed his brows in confusion.

Temari placed her hand over his forehead, "Are you sick or just crazy?" She lowered her hand, "I'm flattered you only want to remember me but it seems like you really can't remember."

"Because I can't!" he was becoming impatient with her skepticism, "There are a lot of things in my memory that don't add up. Like maybe there _was_ a third person but I can't remember anything beyond that. I have images of Hinata in my head, however, those images feel more like they were part of a dream I had a long time ago."

"Okay. So what does that mean?"

"I'm not sure," Shikamaru sighed, "Maybe I really am losing my mind. I'll have to talk to Hina-"

"HINATAAA!" Temari yelled for the other girl before he even finished his statement.

A minute or so went by before they heard movement outside of the door and the Hyuuga poked her head inside of the room.

"T-Temari-san? What are you doing in here?" Hinata asked innocently

Temari faltered before continuing, "Because…we had sex, Hinata," the girl stated as if to jog the other girl's memory.

Hinata let out an 'eep' before a blush came to her face, "Wh-Wh-What? Oh, I, um…congratulations?" she looked unsure of what to say, "You really didn't have to tell me. I know I'm also an ambassador but you two could easily keep your personal affairs a secret from me."

The pair in the bed watched in suspicion as the Hyuuga waved before exiting. Shikamaru spoke first.

"So obviously she doesn't remember either," he lazily turned to Temari, "Did you drug us?"

The blonde's face turned red as she raised her voice, "Are you kidding me!? Why would I do that!?" She jumped up and began searching for her silk robe, "You're so dense, you bum. I could easily tell she was hiding something."

"Really?"

"Yes!" the now robed Temari stood onside of the bed with her hands on her hips, "She would have never questioned me on why I was in here if she truly didn't know. The girl avoids saying anything that could remotely be considered rude at all costs."

Shikamaru's face looked enlightened, "You're completely right. She intentionally said that to throw us off."

"Which means she knows."

"She's probably responsible for my memory loss."

"It seems as if she anticipates my memory to be gone as well, but for some reason, I can remember perfectly fine."

"A jutsu gone wrong?"

"Maybe. But why?" Temari looked thoughtful.

Shikamaru contemplated things for a while longer before smirking up at the blonde, "I enjoy the company of a woman who can keep up with my thoughts."

Temari blushed slightly, "Well, the two of us have always made a worthy team."

"That's why I'm confident we'll get to the bottom of this. Together."

"Hai, together."

Temari sat down on the bed as the couple planned out their day, saving the Hinata mystery for a later investigation.

**End Chapter Four.**

* * *

**A/N: This chapter turned out pretty boring but I think I'm satisfied with it. By the way, I'm a super fast reader so a lot of small silly mistakes slip past me. I hope that doesn't bother anyone too much.**

**Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here we go with another chapter. Thank you to everyone who took the time out to review **** You guys are my motivation!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Succumb to Me**

**Chapter Five**

"_**Most girls wanna hide the fact that the thrill, they chase it, / But you, just wanna get drunk tonight and fuck someone famous. / So I just name a time and a place and you're game for it. / Value Player. Hotel room. Meet you there." - **__**Cameron Jibril Thomaz**_

Hinata stared down at the dish in front of her. A servant had brought her breakfast and upon further inspection, she realized it was sunny-side up eggs and buttered toast. Only, these eggs were a very odd color and were abnormally large.

"I don't think those are chicken eggs, kid," Jiraiya said as he materialized across from the girl sitting cross-legged on her bed.

Not shocked in the least bit by his sudden appearance, Hinata proceeded to poke the brownish yolk and spoke as a gooey substance seeped out of it, "Good morning, Jiraiya-sama."

"Well aren't you just chipper on this fine morning," the Sannin sarcastically remarked, taking note of her downcast appearance.

"My day didn't start very well," the Hyuuga admitted, "I think Shikamaru-kun and Temari-san are suspicious about last night."

"Don't worry too much, kid," Jiraiya attempted to comfort his charge but his own concerned expression was clearly evident.

Hinata slowly nodded as she nibbled on her toast. A knock at the door drew her from her thoughts as she greeted a now dressed Shikamaru.

"I guess I should tell you I'll be in meetings for most of the day," the Nara said. He nearly rolled his eyes at the girl's confused expression, "I already told you I'll take care of everything. It would be way too troublesome to get you caught up on everything."

"O-Okay," Hinata mumbled out.

Shikamaru carefully regarded the female in front of him as she poked at her eggs some more, "You should have just stayed the night. You could have had breakfast in bed with Temari and I."

"Wh-Wh-What?" the kunoichi sputtered as she began to panic.

Jiraiya was vigilant within seconds, "He's bluffing! He has no solid evidence but he's doing this to gauge your reaction!" The girl's shocked silence persisted, "Dammit, kid, act like a shinobi! Never let your true emotions show!"

Hinata struggled to regain her composure, "Oh, um…" Her guide could do nothing more than facepalm. He realized he should've taught her how to act if this situation ever came up. Maintaining a lie is just as important as seduction in this particular endeavor.

Shikamaru found his answer in her stunned silence but made no attempt to pursue the topic, "We'll talk later." He exited the room.

The lavender-eyed girl put her head in her hands, "I completely fr-froze up!"

"I don't think he'll be a threat. It doesn't even look like he cares that much," Jiraiya had one hand on his hip as he scratched his head in confusion.

"I should ju-just pick out my c-coffin. I hope my f-family dresses my c-corpse in something nice," Hinata fell onto her back and pulled the covers over her head.

Jiraiya looked at the bundle beneath the blanket in slight annoyance, "Get up! Feeling sorry for yourself won't solve anything," he paused, giving the girl a chance to show her face, "And what's with the stuttering? You weren't doing that before Pineapple walked in." The girl couldn't help but giggle at the nickname.

Hinata sat up and threw her legs over the bed, now facing the spirit currently sitting on a dusty chair a few feet from the bed. The Toad Sage returned to his light-hearted demeanor as he spoke to the girl.

"Are you ready to hear your assignment for the next few days?" the gray-haired man continued after the kunoichi nodded, "Alright. Originally, I intended for you to bed the Nara and then move on to your other teammate. Once I discovered he would be leaving the village, however, I decided to take a gamble and have you follow."

The Hyuuga let a blush cover her features at the mention of the bug user. Jiraiya grinned at the girl before continuing his explanation.

"Your ultimate goal for this trip," the spirit crossed his arms and paused for dramatic effect, "is to sex the Kazekage."

Hinata blinked at the man before jumping to her feet in alarm, "Are you cr-crazy?" She flailed her arms around in anxiety, "That's suicide! I saw the stuff he did at our first chuunin ex-" she cut off after the Sannin also took to his feet with a stern look on his face.

"That's in the past. Naruto vouched for him on numerous occasions. You should trust his judgment," he lightly chastised the girl.

"I d-do trust Naruto-kun," Hinata looked away for a moment before returning to meet her Ecchi Guide's gaze, "Somehow I don't think sleeping with a Kage would be simple."

"Of course not!" Jiraiya winked at the girl, "But I'm confident a Kage isn't completely out of your reach. That brings me to your next target."

Hinata looked confused, "Wh-Who?"

"This is an assignment with two goals. You're going to absorb some of his life force but also prod him for information on the Kazekage." Jiraiya chuckled at the girl's unceasing innocent confusion, "I'm referring to his brother, Hinata."

It took a few seconds for things to finally click in her head, "Kankuro-san!" She had only met him on a few occasions but she was rather familiar with his general being.

The spirit nodded at her, "Yes, yes! I hope you packed something sexy 'cause you're going partying, princess!"

"…Excuse me?"

"Puppet Boy has plans tonight. There's a two-for-one special at a local pub and a lot of shinobi are meeting up there. I spied on him for hours getting this information so put it to good use!" Jiraiya decreed.

"O-Okay, I suppose," Hinata still looked insecure but decided not to ask any more questions about that particular detail.

Jiraiya nodded in satisfaction at the girl's acceptance, "You have all day to figure this out so relax. For now, there are some things I want to teach you about information gathering and not blowing your cover."

"Hai," Hinata agreed. She figured now would be a good time to get dressed as the Sage began a long drawn out recount of his time as a spy for Konoha. It was impressive how many skills crossed over from his past profession to her current one.

* * *

Most of the day went by uneventful for the young Hyuuga. Jiraiya went over many topics with her ranging from flirting with innuendos to keeping a straight face when lying. Hinata was beginning to feel overwhelmed but not just because of the constant information thrown at her, she was also getting anxious since Shikamaru would be coming to see her again soon. His last meeting will be over shortly but she still had no idea what to tell him.

"I already told you," Jiraiya spoke in an exasperated tone as Hinata nervously fumbled with some scrolls, "Just evade the accusation. It's all you can do."

Hinata gave up trying to study the chuunin exam protocols and just sat in the middle of her floor unmoving, "Sh-Shikamaru-kun is a genius. Th-That's why I said manipulating him was a b-bad idea."

"Well," the Sannin turned his back to her, "Excuse me for trying to keep you alive."

"…They're coming." And sure enough, a knock on her door announced the arrival of her last two sexual partners.

Temari walked in with a smirk on her face and rose up a bag in her hand, "Hey, Hinata. We brought you some food."

Hinata smiled up at the duo as they joined her on the floor, "Th-Thank you, T-Temari-san."

The three shinobi sat in silence as Shikamaru glanced over the scrolls on the floor and Temari watched Hinata bite into her sandwich with an odd fixation.

"So, about last night," Temari nonchalantly began, "What was that about?"

Hinata let her eyes drift to the right as she made eye contact with her spirit guide. He would hate her for this but, "It's not that big of a deal."

"Why can't I remember is what we want to know," Shikamaru informed her.

"It's a….side-effect," Hinata said slowly. Jiraiya realized what she was doing but decided to just stay out of it. There was nothing he could do to stop her anyway. The other two people in the room stared at her curiously, "Of having sex…with me."

Temari looked at the younger girl dubiously, "Okay, if what you're saying is the truth, then why can I remember but he can't?"

"I'm not su-sure," Hinata admitted. She made no effort to conceal her movements as she turned to look at Jiraiya, "Maybe because….?"

Jiraiya, shockingly, had an amused look on his face, "I knew her yelling was over dramatic. She must have faked her orgasm!"

Hinata's eye widened for a split-second before turning back to her companions, "You didn't have an orgasm?"

"Well, no," Temari looked surprised, "How did you know?"

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed, "Why do you keep looking over there?" He asked, tilting his head to Hinata's right.

"I know because…" Hinata took a deep breath, "My spirit guide told me. He's sitting next to me right now." Her reply was an answer to both of their questions.

Temari and Shikamaru looked at the girl with varying expressions. Shikamaru's jaw dropped slightly before his mouth formed a firm line. Temari's eyes narrowed in suspicion before she slumped over slightly and resigned to staring at the girl through half lidded eyes. Next, Shikamaru closed his eyes, put a hand over his forehead and let out a groan. Temari straightened back up before crossing her arms and lifting one eyebrow.

Hinata's profile and posture never changed as she watched the two people in front of her go through their many motions.

"You're kidding." Shikamaru stated. Not asked, but stated.

"I'm s-serious!" Hinata blushed at all of the attention she was getting, "M-Maybe I should start from the beginning."

Hinata spent the next twenty minutes confiding in her fellow two shinobi everything that had happened to her in the past few weeks. Shikamaru easily accepted her explanation for her "return to life" since he was there when she mysteriously came back. She told them about her new responsibility to collect life force from other people. This part took more than one explanation to make sense to the other two.

The Hyuuga blushed as she told them about her experiences with Kiba and Sai. Temari was particularly interested in this part while Shikamaru mumbled out 'troublesome' after every personal question the blonde asked. Hinata then admitted to her fears of dying due to the other two's relationship. Temari immediately blushed and said she was still single since a certain someone had yet to ask her out.

Satisfied with the conviction the other two shinobi had regarding her off-the-wall story, Hinata decided to tell them the most unbelievable part of it all.

"T-To help me through this all, as I said earlier, I ha-have a spirit guide," Hinata watched as skepticism returned to the ninjas' faces, "It is…Jiraiya-sama, the Toad Sage." She shut her eyes and waited for their response.

Temari had to mull it over some to figure out whom the girl was talking about but Shikamaru replied quickly, "I don't believe in ghosts, Hinata."

"It's true!" Hinata turned to the silent spirit beside her, "How c-can I convince him?"

Jiraiya scratched his chin as he considered the girl's question, "I'm not sure, kiddo," Jiraiya was about to tell her to just drop it before an idea finally popped into his head, "Wait! This guy…he was one of the shinobi who helped decode my encrypted message about Akatsuki after my death! Yea, yea…"

"Akatsuki….?" Hinata mumbled though both of the other teens could still hear her.

"Repeat my words, kid," Jiraiya closed his eyes and raised one finger, "_The real one is not among them._"

Hinata looked Shikamaru in the eyes as she recited the message, "The real one is not among them."

Shikamaru's expression changed to one of pure shock as he stammered incoherently. Temari questioned him and began to get frustrated after realizing there was something she was missing. The Nara ignored the blonde as he addressed Hinata.

"I believe you," he looked deathly serious, "However, this makes everything completely weird around you."

Hinata sighed in relief and allowed a smile to grace her features, "He's n-not around all the time, Shikamaru-kun." Jiraiya reminded the girl of her duty of secrecy, "O-Oh!, right….ano, Shikamaru-kun, Temari-san," the lavender-eyed girl made her face as serious as possible as the other two shinobi listened intently, "You can not tell anyone about this. It could compromise everything if the truth got out."

Temari smirked, "Wow, you didn't stutter at all. Must really be important."

"It-It is!" Hinata affirmed.

"I have no intention to tell anyone," Temari reassured the Hyuuga, "What happens in Suna, stays in Suna."

Shikamaru displayed ghost of a smile as he seconded his partner, "I agree. Telling anyone would mean telling what happened last night. Explaining something like that would be too troublesome."

Hinata nodded her head as she thanked the duo for their understanding.

"So, are we the only ones who know?" Temari asked, continuing after the girl nodded her head, "The whole thing is unbelievable so I can see why you don't want anyone knowing. Hell, even I still only half believe you."

"Th-That's expected, Temari-san," Hinata commented. Shikamaru looked back and forth between the two kunoichi before sighing and excusing himself to go take a well-deserved nap.

* * *

It was almost eight when Hinata threw on her cloak and prepared to leave for the bar room where she'll hopefully find the Puppet Master. Jiraiya was going over some final details with her.

"Get on his good side, get him talking about Gaara, and then bed him. Simple, right?" the Sannin looked at his charge as she slipped on her sandals.

"Hai, Jiraiya-sama," Hinata answered him as she set out.

"You need to blend in and look natural," Jiraiya gave the girl a sideways looks, "I know this is out of your element but try not to look like you're only there for him," the girl nodded some more, "Since you don't have as much history with this one, this just might be-"

"My most difficult challenge yet?"

"Exactly." The Sage grinned at the girl.

Hinata stopped to take a moment to adjust to the outside air, "I'll do my best." She turned to give her guide a smile before fully stepping into the streets of Sunagakure.

* * *

The scene that greeted Hinata upon entering the shady establishment was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. The building smelled of alcohol and lingering thick smoke made everything hazy. There was a group of people crowded around a stage with performers on top while others were dancing provocatively around the area. Hinata removed her cloak and hung it on what she assumed to be a coat hanger.

"He's over there, kid," Jiraiya indicated to the far right of the bar area.

Hinata stood on her tippy toes and squinted her eyes. After being pushed and bumped at least three times she decided to just head over there.

"That doesn't look like him," Hinata had to speak louder than usual for the Sannin to hear her over all the commotion.

"You just don't recognize him without his face paint," Jiraiya assured her, "Go sit next to him."

Ever doing as she's told, Hinata sauntered the rest of the way and took a seat next to the brown-haired male. Kankuro made no indication that he even noticed someone onside of him. Hinata asked for a glass of water from the bartender and slowly sipped as she contemplated what to do.

"You can start by saying hello," Jiraiya phased to the other side of the bar and positioned himself in front of the Hyuuga,

Hinata turned to her right to greet the jounin, "Hey…"

"Hi," Kankuro said with highly noticeable disinterest. After a few more seconds he actually perked up a bit, "Oi, you're a Hyuuga!"

"Yes, yes I am," Hinata smiled at him, "However, I w-would prefer if you c-called me Hinata," she extended a hand to him.

Kankuro looked down at her outstretched hand before and smirking and taking it in his own, "I remember you now. You can just call me Kankuro then, _Hinata_."

Hinata blushed at the emphasis he put on her name. Jiraiya jumped in to chastise her.

"No, no!" her Ecchi Spirit Guide addressed her, "You're supposed to flirt with him, not the other way around. Stop blushing."

Before anymore words could be exchanged, a young male sat on the other side of Hinata, "Yo, Kankuro!" he turned his attention to indigo-haired girl, "Who's the cutie?"

"It doesn't matter 'cause she's definitely not interested in you, Ittetsu," Kankuro said before downing an unknown substance in his glass.

'Ittetsu' gave Hinata a sly look, "Is that true?"

"Ano…" the chuunin suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Move it!" a brunette female appeared out of nowhere and punched the male in the back of his head, causing him to fall out of the stool, "Hey, Kankuro-san! And…uh" the girl turned her attention to Hinata just as another young girl appeared beside her.

"H-Hinata," the Hyuuga stammered out, "My name is Hinata."

"Oh…" the girl continued to stare before breaking into a huge grin, "Well, I'm Matsuri!" she pointed up at the girl behind her, "This is Sari and that loser on the ground is Ittetsu."

Hinata mumbled out greetings before she was suddenly grabbed from behind and spun around in her stool.

"Yukata, where's my mon-" the person cut off. It was a male with bandages around his head, "You're not Yukata."

The one known as Matsuri kicked the offender away from her, "Of course not, Korobi! This is our new friend, Hinata!" Hinata let out a nervous chuckle and asked herself how did she suddenly gain _friends_.

Another pair of shinobi, a male and female both with black hair, walked up. The one known as Sari greeted them before turning to Hinata, "This is Yaoki and Yukata!"

"N-Nice to meet all of you," Hinata nodded her head at each individual around her.

The group of friends began bickering among themselves as Jiraiya clapped to get Hinata's attention, "Sorry to interrupt, kid, but your target is getting mighty friendly with another chick." Sure enough, Hinata looked over and the girl with the long black hair, Yukata, was chatting with the Puppet User.

Hinata gave her guide a pleading look that clearly said _'I just had to learn like ten names, cut me a break.'_ She turned to face Kankuro and placed a hand on his knee, "So, Kankuro-san…"

"What's up?" Kankuro smirked at the girl. Yukata looked mildly peeved but took to playing in the older male's hair.

"You're Kazekage-sama's brother, no?" Hinata asked innocently.

Kankuro frowned and shook her hand off of his knee, "Don't tell me you're another fangirl who only wants to talk to me to get to Gaara."

"Wh-What?" Hinata was caught off-guard by the sudden hostility, "Not at all!"

At the mention of Gaara's name, Matsuri spun around to join the conversation, "You like Kazekage-sama?"

"She must like Kazekage-sama!" Sari dropped her two cents in.

"He is admirable. But of course many women will only try and get close to him because he's famous," Ittetsu added with a questionable look on his face.

"Gaara-sama is our best friend! Right, Karobi?" Yaoki stated proudly, earning a nod from his teammate.

"That's debatable," Yukata had a blush on her face, "But what girl _doesn't _like Kazekage-sama?" The other two females joined her in squealing and gushing over the young Kage.

Kankuro rolled his eyes, "Get in line, Hyuuga. Gaara already has enough female attention just from those three."

Hinata felt like slamming her head against the bar. She has competition _again_? And not just one, but three other girls? And possibly the males as well?

"You got your work cut out for you, kid," Jiraiya leaned over the bar and observed the scene with a stern look, "New strategy. Use these six as your source of information on Gaara, but don't let Kankuro get suspicious anymore. Also, turn up the heat on him. The sooner you get him in bed the sooner this night will be over."

Hinata closed her eyes for a moment before returning to the situation with new resolve. She turned towards Kankuro, crossed her legs and spoke to him with the sultriest voice she could muster, "I think you're cu-cuter than Kazekage-sama." She winked an eye at him.

The trio of fangirls immediately began refuting her statement while she continued to gaze into the Puppet Master's eyes. Kankuro decided to entertain the conversation.

"You're not half-bad yourself. A lot cuter than these three." He grinned in anticipation of their reaction.

"Not fair!"

"You're so mean!"

"Kazekage-sama thinks differently!"

Kankuro signaled the bartender, "Bring us a round of shots. Put it on my tab." Hinata had a feeling that tab was actually billed to the Kazekage.

* * *

Hinata found it disturbing how readily the teenagers around her downed alcohol. She herself was forced to drink a shot every round to please the male beside her. The chuunin had never experienced the effects of alcohol before but she could easily feel the mood around her changing with every round.

Acquaintances became friendlier, hands roamed more freely, and the dance floor looked more and more like an orgy to be avoided at all costs. Jiraiya found everything going on around him extremely entertaining and left the Hyuuga to her own devices as he observed random half-dressed females. Said Hyuuga was currently mesmerized by the provocative and erotic way Sari and Yukata were currently dancing on her target.

Kankuro made his way back over to the tipsy girl and held his hand out for her to dance with him. Hinata's face was completely flushed as she began to shake her head. One quick look from Jiraiya, however, prompted her to get up.

Hinata awkwardly swayed to the rhythm produced by the group on stage. Even liquor couldn't help her in this department.

"You're obviously not the party girl type," Kankuro laughed as he watched her trip over her feet, "What brought you here anyway?"

"Uh…" Hinata hesitated, searching for a 'sexy' answer, "….the men."

Kankuro looked somewhat weirded out at her answer but otherwise continued dancing. At one point, Hinata found herself sandwiched between him someone unfamiliar before being pulled away by Matsuri to gyrate with her instead. Jiraiya phased through the many bodies to give his charge more instructions.

"Kid, you've been here for hours!" the Sannin shook his head at the girl's disoriented look, "It would be great if you could get the life force before passing out, by the way."

Before Hinata could even calculate what her guide just said, one of her new 'friends' spilled their drink on her, the liquid easily seeping through the purple mesh material.

"Ah!" the culprit, Ittetsu, ushered out several apologies as Hinata lamely wiped her palms over her sodden outfit. Kankuro pushed the younger male away and led Hinata away from the throng of people.

Jiraiya, knowing a kinky sex scene in the making when he sees one, happily addressed the Hyuuga, "Now's your chance! Flirt, kid! Flirt like your life depends on it!" It did, didn't it? Hinata's face flushed as the Suna jounin rubbed numerous square napkins up and down her shirt to dry the liquid.

After a few minutes, Hinata grabbed Kankuro's hands and placed them over her breasts, "Am I dr-dry yet, Kankuro-san?" She looked up at him innocently.

"Well," Kankuro lightly squeezed the soft mounds, "Not exactly."

"Maybe I should t-take my shirt off and wring the rest out," Hinata walked around the male towards the restroom before turning back over her shoulder, "C-Come help me, Kankuro-_kun_."

Kankuro didn't hesitate to follow the Konoha kunoichi into the small, grimy restroom. Hinata took off her purple mesh shirt, revealing her black bra that contrasted starkly with her pale fair skin. She smirked slightly at seeing Kankuro lick his lips through the mirror reflection. The Hyuuga innocently wrung her shirt out over the sink before turning to the jounin.

"What should I do with it now, Kankuro-kun?" Hinata held up her still moist garment. Kankuro started on about giving her his shirt or something but Hinata drowned him out in favor of listening to her Echhi Spirit Guide.

"Don't let him walk out this room," Jiraiya instructed her, "This is perfect. Hooking up with a babe at a party is a popular fantasy among men his age." Hinata fleetingly wondered how old Jiraiya had been before returning her attention to the Puppet Master.

"W-Well," Hinata placed her hands on the older boy's chest, "I guess you have to t-take this off to give it to me."

"Hai," Kankuro removed the dingy brown shirt and handed it to the female. Hinata scrunched her nose up and made a mental declaration that everything in Suna was dingy. Kankuro tilted his head to the side and frowned slightly at the girl's hesitation to put on the top, "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," Hinata smiled up at him, "Kankuro-kun, you have a very...very, um," she struggled to find a 'sexy' compliment.

Jiraiya threw suggestions at her, "Nice hair! Strong arms! Sexy eyes! Chiseled chest! Scruffy face!"

"Scruffy face!" Her face faltered once she realized that was somewhat of an insult.

"Because it's masculine, kid!" Jiraiya quickly informed her once he noticed she froze up again.

"B-Because it's very masculine and sexy…" Hinata grinned forcefully. Jiraiya put his hand on his forehead; a tipsy Hinata was much harder to deal with than the regular shy Hinata.

Kankuro grabbed Hinata's hand and brought it up to his face, "You really like it?"

"Hai," Hinata blushed at the contact. She also became acutely aware that she was still topless with breasts threatening to fall out of her brassiere. She spared a glance to the right at Jiraiya who was urging her to improvise and go with the flow. Using her current state of mind as a medium for confidence, she continued, "Ano…I wonder how it would f-feel on my skin. Do you think it would hurt or tickle?"

"You wanna find out?" Kankuro asked her seductively. Hinata slowly nodded her head and closed her eyes as Kankuro moved in to nuzzle his face against her neck. She had to admit it did feel strangely nice. The prickly sensation sent shudders throughout the rest of her body.

She used the position to her advantage and whispered in his ear, "Is there anything you would like me to do to you?" Hinata purred, the words rolling off her tongue perfectly with no stutter.

"I'm not sure," Kankuro mumbled into her neck before pulling back, "Depends on how far you're willing to go." Jiraiya made hand motions to the effect of 'go all the way'. However, Hinata didn't even need to be told this time.

"As far as you li-like, Kankuro-kun," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kankuro carefully observed the girl attached to him, no doubt trying to sum up her current state of mind. The last thing he wanted to do was ravish an innocent Hyuuga who would wake up the next morning regretting her actions and blaming it all on alcohol. He grinned mischievously once he decided she wasn't too far gone to make the decision.

"I hope you don't take it personal if I don't talk to you ever again after this."

Hinata winked at him as she responded, "I take it every way except personal." Kankuro's eyes widened before he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss.

Jiraiya recognized the risqué line from one of his novels and gave the girl a proud word before phasing through the wall to give her privacy. He didn't expect her to actually study his books when he first suggested it but he was glad she did. It meant she's even more determined to complete her task than he originally believed.

Hinata put her thumbs in the waistline of her partner for the night's pants. She had one leg wrapped around him as he pressed hard against her with the sink slowly becoming a nuisance against her back. Kankuro lifted the girl, placed her bottom on the rusty sink, and began kissing and nibbling random spot on her body.

Bored with trailing kisses, Kankuro next unhooked her bra and his jaw dropped at the sight of her breasts. Hinata nearly sweat-dropped at the once again exaggerated reaction to her bare chest. She was never able to do so, however, since Kankuro now had his face snuggled between her boobs.

"So amazing!" the puppet user spoke into her chest, "Where have you been all my life?" Any eroticism Hinata was feeling slowly faded as the boy continued to grovel over her bosom. Finally getting over the initial excitement, Kankuro began groping both tits and moved his mouth over the left one. Lavender eyes glazed over as Hinata moaned at the new sensation.

Kankuro expertly flicked his tongue over her erect nipple. Hinata couldn't help bet ask him the nagging question on her mind, "You've d-done this before?"

"Of course," he answered without halting his assault on her breasts, "Women throw themselves at me all the time thinking I'll introduce them to the Kazekage." Hinata made a noncommittal sound in response to his statement.

Kankuro returned to face level with his new lover as he requested she remove her pants. Hinata contentedly agreed and pushed them down far enough for the jounin to pull them off for her. She allowed her face to flush as he yanked off her panties next.

Hinata was caught by surprise as her latest lover put his head between her legs, causing her to grab his shoulders in alarm. Kankuro raised a brow at her hesitation. Figuring he meant no harm, Hinata played off her confusion by giving him a peck on the lips.

The jounin returned to his impromptu task and began kissing Hinata's inner thighs as one thumb grazed over her slit. Hinata played in his hair to busy her hands as she nervously anticipated what he would do next. Kankuro once again stood straight upon noticing her unease.

"You've never gotten head before?" he asked with a tinge of disbelief in his voice.

Hinata faltered a bit at the unexpected question before admitting, "N-No." The man in front of her smirked as he assured her this 'wouldn't hurt' before returning to his work. Kankuro stopped teasing the area and fell into a pattern of licks and nibbles on and around her clit.

The feeling was extremely alien to the chuunin but she came to enjoy it after a few minutes. The leg she had resting over his shoulder would spasm involuntarily at random moments with the girl also yelping in pleasure at the same time. Her moans excited the male as he brought one hand up to play with her nipple. Hinata used her own hand to stimulate her other breast.

The indigo-haired girl couldn't exactly put the feeling into words but she began to experience a heightening sensation, like a build up of pleasure. Kankuro swirled his tongue around her pearl and abruptly switched to circling counter-clockwise, pushing the girl closer to the edge. Hinata was now grasping a clump of his brown hair as her indulgence became more and more vocal.

All at once, Hinata was overcome by a rushing feeling of release as what felt like electrical jolts coursed through her body. Her legs continued to tremble against her will as she moaned high-pitched. The contractions occurring in her nether-regions were both a foreign but welcome sensation. It wasn't until she managed to steady her labored breath that Hinata realized what had just happened. She had just experienced her first orgasm.

Seemingly pleased with himself, Kankuro held her body and began kissing her neck again. Regretful that the experience was over, Hinata quickly whispered in his ear, "Fuck me." Kankuro's arousal immediately stiffened even more at the demanding tone of her voice. He couldn't believe that the same shy little Hyuuga who could barely get out a sentence without stammering was now practically begging for his dick in her.

Obliging to her request with no words, Kankuro pulled the girl from the sink and turned her around, pushing down on her back to signify her to lean forward. He unbuttoned his pants for the first time that night and let them fall from his waist just enough for him to pull his cock through his boxers. Hinata twitched slightly as she felt him feeling around for her opening but was unflinching as she felt him push his finger through. He slipped in a second one soon after before removing both and putting his hands on her hips to adjust her position.

Hinata anticipated the impending feeling of penetration right before he finally entered her. She gasped slightly and he let out a groan, overly enjoying the feeling of his member surrounded by her tight, moist walls. He moved himself in and out with a steady rhythm. Hinata had her eyes closed and a blush in place as she bit her lip and let out the occasional moan. She would also yelp sometimes if he slammed into her with more force than expected.

The entire ordeal didn't last for an exceptionally long time as Kankuro finally couldn't hold back anymore. He wrapped his hand in her hair and pressed his fingers into her hip as he groaned along with his release. Kankuro pulled out of her and rested his head on her shoulder as he continued to pant.

Hinata was left wanting more but smiled in contentment as she felt some of his life force absorbed into her reservoir. It wasn't an exceptional amount of energy but paired with the amount she received from Shikamaru, it should hold her over for at least another week and a half.

"That was…incredible," Kankuro said, barely over a whisper. The Hyuuga nodded her head in agreement. She was still leaning against the grimy sink and had her eyes closed, savoring the moment. The duo's bliss was interrupted as an angry voice yelled through the door while banging against it.

"Oi, get the fuck out of the bathroom!" the disembodied voice continued its assault of the wooden door, "I don't care who you are! I gotta take a leak!"

Hinata blushed furiously as she rushed to put her clothes back on. Her blush was also magnified by the string of colorful words Kankuro was currently yelling back at the man. The pair left the small space and Hinata couldn't help but feel a bit guilty upon seeing the long line of patrons squeezing their legs together to keep their bladders under control.

The group of Suna shinobi gave the pair an odd look as they rejoined them at the bar. Hinata was pleased to see the puppet user acting nonchalant as if nothing out of the ordinary had just occurred. She spun around in her stool and made eye contact with her spirit guide who was still across the room. Her confidant smile was returned as the Sannin winked and dissipated. The task was complete and there was nothing left to do except act cool as the rest of the night played out.

* * *

Hinata vaguely recalled stumbling back to the Kazekage's residential complex assisted by a slightly drunker Matsuri. The brunette genin must have been a frequent guest since the guards made no move to bar her entry. Some point after arrival, the Hyuuga finally succumbed to her limits and passed out.

Hinata groaned at the aching in her head the next morning. The light pouring into the room was a pain to the girl so she grabbed the blanket to pull it over her head. It was at that moment she realized her rough, dingy blanket had been replaced by a silken material. She curiously opened her eyes and took in the scene around her, immediately realizing this was _not _her guest room.

"What the…?" Hinata shifted her weight and made a move to sit up but soon immobilized as a familiar voice sounded from her right.

"Stop pulling the blanket," a husky male voice commanded, "Troublesome."

"Sh-Shikamaru-kun?" the Hyuuga rolled over and propped herself on her elbows as she turned her head to face him.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me," Temari made herself known from the left of Hinata.

"Wh-What's going on?" Hinata was now sitting up on her knees.

Shikamaru looked up at his fellow ambassador and sighed, "Well, we were sleeping but I guess that's over now."

"Calm down," Temari rolled on her back to look at the kunoichi sitting over her, "You looked wasted last night and we couldn't leave you in your room like that. You could've choked on your own vomit or something. This was a safety precaution."

Hinata had a nagging feeling this wasn't a 'safety precaution' as much as it was an attempt to make her feel as uncomfortable and embarrassed as possible. That feeling was further amplified by the fact Temari had a _much_ too innocent look on her face and Shikamaru was smirking.

"Th-Thank you for your concern," Hinata murmured before gripping her head in pain, "I wasn't really dr-drunk, however."

"Sure, sure," Temari hastily said as she guided the girl back down to the bed, "Go back to sleep now, Hina-chan."

Shikamaru let out a breathy laugh at the older kunoichi's pet name. Messing with the Hyuuga was just as entertaining as she said it would be. Said Hyuuga decided to stop thinking logically and just positioned herself to sleep for the rest of the morning. She's been in far more awkward situations over the past month to let this bother her.

* * *

A few rooms over, Kankuro roused from his sleep with a similar headache. He didn't drink nearly as much as some of his companions but for some the reason, the night was much more of a blur than it probably should have been. His memory was completely screwed but he didn't think much of it, finding no pressing need to dwell on the uncertainty.

The desert resident stepped out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, determined to get a servant to brew up some good ole heavily caffeinated coffee. He noticed the servant was preparing a tray with an excess amount of food on it.

"What's that for?" Kankuro inquired.

"Temari-sama has requested brunch prepared for three delivered to her room." The servant humbly replied.

"…Three?"

"Hai."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow but figured the servant must have meant the dishes would be dropped off in three different rooms. Silly servant, not explaining such simple things in a more concise manner. He returned to his bedroom with no further questions. Hopefully the rest of the day won't be very demanding of him.

**End Chapter Five**

* * *

**Thanks for sticking with me for another chapter **** I'm anxiously awaiting you guys' lovely reviews. They're always helpful.**

******Anyways, here's something fun you guys can help me with:**

**In your review, leave me an alternate word for the female genitalia. The things I found on Google (love taco, tampon tunnel, ham wallet, to name a few) were all horrible lol See ya next time!******

**P.S. – Am I the only one who wonders why every teen introduced from Suna are still genin? I mean seriously, they're 16/17 but Kishimoto has all of them in the databook listed as genin. Weird.**


End file.
